Haunted
by rizzo slytherin
Summary: COMPLETELY FINISHED When Hermione is killed in the last war with Moldy Voldy, Severus will go through anything to get her back. working on rehabbing the story!
1. A Way

Severus Adonis Snape paced his chambers, wearing a path into the smooth flagstone floor. He stopped in front of the fireplace gazing at a picture she had put there. He silently fell to his knees and put his head in his hands, sobbing for his wife.

Flashback

"She's not breathing, Severus. There's nothing I can do now." Poppy said, pulling the sheets up around the neck of her patient. "All we can do is wait."

"Gods, no. We have everything to look foreword to, darling. Please don't leave me here." He took one of her cold, beautiful hands in his, kissing her wedding ring.

Back in the present time

"Why did you leave me, Hermione?" He cried out, clutching his left hand, where his wedding band was.

Lord Voldemort was dead, gone, at last. Half of the wizarding world was in rapture. The other half had lost their husband, wife, son or daughter. Severus had lost his world. She was only 18, so young, so tender. She gave herself to him knowing that they might be separated soon.

"Severus?" came the voice from the door.

"Yes?" the tense reply came

"It's me." Albus said, opening the door

"Oh, Albus. She's gone. She's really gone." He said, with hot, salty tears pouring down his face.

"I know." His face was pale, almost pallid.

"Lucius." Severus said, his expression turning to rage.

"Is dead now." Dumbledore finished. "Voldemort is dead."

"God Damnit, so is Hermione!" He yelled, throwing his snuffer of brandy into the fire, causing it to flare up violently.

"I know. I know." he said, settling down on a couch next to the kneeling Severus. "That's what I've come to talk to you about."

"To rub it in that my wife is dead?"

"No. To tell you that there is a way to get her back." Albus said softly.

"The veil." Severus whispered.

"Yes. The veil. You have to get Hermione out of the Veil of Shadows."

"I would do anything."

"Good. You are going to have to do just that. Everything. I can tell you that I would advise you not to. You could be rendered magicless, both of you dead."

"I would be a muggle for the rest of eternity to have Hermione with me."

"Do you remember your magic mirror?" Albus asked, talking about the mirrors they had for the battle against Voldemort to communicate with.

"Yes. What does that have to do with it?" Severus said jerkily.

"Get it."

"Its right here." he replied pulling out a small hand mirror.

"Give it to me." Severus obeyed. Albus looked directly into the mirror. "Hermione Granger."

The mirror covered in green fog as it transmitted to the other mirror.

"Hermione, do you hear me?" Albus said clearly.

"Headmaster?" a voice came. Severus paled and his mouth hung open.

"Yes, dear. How are you?" he asked gently

"It's so cold and I miss him so much." Hermione cried.

"Hermione!" Severus screamed, lunging for the mirror.

"Severus? Is that you, love?" she said softly

"Gods, Hermione, I love you, I love you so much. I'm coming for you. You'll be with me soon, I swear." Severus said

"Please, Hurry, Severus. I am so cold and I miss you so much."

"I'm coming." he said as the mirror clouded over again.

"If that was a trick, old man, I will kill you the slowest way possible."

"It was not a trick. I promise."

"It can't be so easy to just go to the veil of shadows and just get her. It can't be."

"It's not. But I have procured a sacrifice of sorts."

"A sacrifice, Albus?"

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life. Minerva McGonagoll."

"Minerva?"

"Yes. She has volunteered to go in place of Hermione." Albus said gently.

"Why?"

"She's old. She's tired of living and she loves you and Hermione. That simple."

"Are you sure?" Severus said, "It will be hard without her here."

"I fully intend to have a new transfiguration mistress out of this deal." he said, his eyes twinkling as he remembered Hermione's knack for transfiguration.

"Thank you. Thank you. I love you, Hermione. I'm coming, darling." he whispered, holding his ring.


	2. The Journey Begins

Hey everyone! I haven't had much time to write in these past few days. I've started tutoring the cute senior foreign exchange student in english so that he can pass the ISTEP (Indiana standard efficiency party? It's a standard test you have to pass to graduate)

on with the show:

in Dumbledore's office

Minerva McGonagoll put her letter to her only love, Albus Dumbledore, safe on his huge desk. She softly remembered her days when he was a young Arthimancy professor and she was a very mature seventh year head girl. She smiled vaguely and walked out of the room.

"I think she's ready." Albus said, lacing his long fingers together as she came apon him and Severus.

"I am ready." Minerva said, setting her jaw firm.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked

"Surer than I'll ever be. I am one hundred and six years old and there is nothing more that I want than to have Hermione here with you to carry on the wizarding world. You have to see that. Besides, she's almost ninety years younger than I am. Come on before I loose my courage."

"Minerva, can I see you for a moment?" Albus said quietly, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the nearest stone gargoyle. "Apple Strudel."

In the veil of shadows

"Severus. Come on, darling. It's so cold here. I love you so much. Please, please hurry." Hermione whimpered as she crouched just behind the veil.

"Hermione?" a soft voice called to her.

"Yes?"

"It's me." the voice said, sounding familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked, shaking.

"It's Sirius, Hermione!" Hermione looked over her shoulder and to the right. She saw a man bathed in bright light standing near her.

"Oh, Sirius, it's you." She cried, jumping up. She raced into Sirius' arms like a little girl again.

"How is Harry?" was Sirius' first question.

"He seems wonderful. I died right after he killed You-Know-Who, damn it, _Voldemort_"

"Amazing." Sirius breathed, thinking about his Godson. "How's dear old Snivellus?"

at the gates of Hogwarts

"You never told me how you proposed to her, Severus." Minerva said as they began the walk to the gates.

"It was wonderful." Severus had a faint glimmer of a smile on his face.

"So tell me."

"It was on Christmas morning. We were sitting around and we had already opened all of the presents and I finally brought out this little black box. Her eyes got so big when she opened it, I can still see her. It was a family heirloom, a large circle of baltic amber surrounded by triangle shaped canary diamonds. Then I got all choked up, she started crying, I started crying and the rest is history."

"It sounds beautiful. I wish I could have gotten married." Minerva said with a trace of regretfulness.

"Why didn't you?"

"Albus said that it was for my safety. He never wanted Voldemort to know that he had a weakness."

"You lived like you were married, though."

"But I never had that wedding that I wanted to have when I was young. Then, when Voldemort was defeated, Albus proposed and I said that I was too old to marry. I have hair to match my dress."

"You are never too old."

"We have a long way to go. Tell me your refreshing tale of young love. Leave nothing out." Minerva said. She was obviously completely calm about death.

"I suppose I will fulfill a woman's last request." And so he started

R&R!

Love and cookies,

Rizzzzzzzz


	3. A Wild Ride

Dean Thomas paced impatiently in the Great Hall after dinner while he was waiting for

Hermione and her friends finished dinner. The two of them had become great friends over the summer because Dean's Wizarding home was only a block from Hermione's Muggle house. He had taken her flying on his broomstick a lot in the park across from Hermione's house after dark and she had treated him to numerous home cooked meals.

So, on the first day back at Hogwarts, he had sought Hermione and asked her if their relationship could take the next step. She had seemed hesitant, but agreed. They had been seeing eachother for the month they were back at school. He had only a few classes with her and the only other times he got to see her were meals and free time. But Hermione didn't have much free time. After about a week of dating and seeing eachother about three times that week, Hermione had to call it off. She was taking the most N.E.W.T.S. this year than any other student.

"Hermione!" He called as she and Ron walked past. She patted Ron on the arm and came over to him.

"Hi Dean!"

He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. They walked to the Quidditch pitch.

"What are we doing out here, Dean?" Hermione demanded playfully.

"We're going for a ride.

"Just like this summer?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, just like this summer." He replied and mounted his Cleansweep 7.

"I think I'm ready to go higher now. I think I've gotten used to that wicked thing now."

"Good. Hold on tight." Dean said as they swept upward into the clouds.

For once with Dean, Hermione was not thinking about him. She was thinking about the

strange potions session that she had today with Professor Snape.

In the Potions Lab-a few hours earlier

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Hermione said, dropping her bag inside the door. The room was empty as always, with just her and Snape.

"It's all right."

"What will we do today?" Hermione questioned.

"We're going to start a new potion that must be brewed very carefully. Dumbledore has use for it. A few new death eaters have been captured."

"Is it Veritasium?" Hermione questioned, pulling out a quill.

"Yes. Ten points to Gryffindor." He smiled warmly

Snape looked far away. His students hated him, but as soon as Hermione volunteered to apprentice for him, he was warm and kind to her.

"It says here three shreds of Boomslang skin. How much do you want a shred to be?"

"Oh, yay long." He said, holding up his pinkie finger.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Miss Granger, how many times do I have to tell you, when we are working side by side as colleagues, please address me by my given name."

"I'm sorry. Severus." The 'Severus' was tacked on a little late, but still making her gesture nice.

"Hermione!" Sna-Severus said, grabbing her hands from behind and helping her stir in a different motion. At that moment, Hermione Granger had never felt such a rush.

Back on the Quidditch Pitch with Dean

"You seem kind of out of it today, 'Mione. Are you all right?" Dean asked as he pulled a loop.

"I don't really feel the best. I think maybe I breathed a some powder a little wrong." Hermione was starting to feel sick.

"Should I take you down?" Dean asked softly, truly caring for Hermione's health.

"Yes, I think you should." Hermione said. The world started to tip and Hermione heard her name being yelled as she slipped sideways off of the broomstick.

Before she hit the ground, she thought of Severus Snape helping her to stir.


	4. The Trip

In the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room

"Hello, Malfoy." Ginny said as she walked into the room.

"Weaslette." He sneered in reply.

"How can you just be like that? I've never done anything to you."

"It is the sheer fact that I share a room with you that makes me hate you even more."

"You can't really mean that, Draco."

"Don't call me Draco."

"I'll call you what I please."

"Fine, Virginia."

"You can call me that too, except it's not my name."

"Fine."

"I propose that we make a deal. Seeing as though we have to work together, I want a truce. I don't care how you act outside of here, but while we are alone and together, I want you to stop being rude to me and get to know me, perhaps."

"And what do I get out of that?" He said, barely looking up.

"For once, you may actually make a friend without paying them."

That struck a nerve in Draco Malfoy. He was truly alone. And he could use someone on his side.

"Fine. But don't expect me to talk to you anywhere else, Ginny." Finally he called her Ginny. She was over-joyed.

In the Potions Lab

Professor Severus Adonis Snape was pacing his room, dictating to his pensive. Usually he would just place his hands onto the pensive and it would draw the memory out. This time, he felt that dictation would help him clear his mind.

"She is a student. I cannot go over that fine line. But Gods, she smelled so good and she's so soft and amazing. Just like peaches. But she is a student, my student. I cannot and will not do that. Maybe she is of legal consent age. I could not do that to Dumbledore. He let me have an apprentice, and what do I do? I fall in love with her." he swore and pushed his pensive away.

In the Great Hal

"I think you looked amazing at dinner, Parvati." Harry said, going red at the ears. Parvati had not sat with Harry at dinner and instead sat with some Ravenclaw first years. Harry caught himself looking at her all dinner, much to the amusement of Ron and Hermione.

"It's always the quiet ones." Parvati muttered as she waved hello to Millicent and Pansy

"Are you friends with them?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm friends with everyone."

"But you're a Griffindor."

"So what? I like Hufflepuffs too."

"You are either clinically insane or completely what this place needs."

"I plead insanity."

"You're too much, Parvati Patil." Harry said as he leaned closer to her.

"Really, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." He said huskily, his eyes starting to close as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Madam Pomphrey!" Dean Thomas yelled as he ran through the great hall to get to the Hospital Wing.

Parvati and Harry turned quickly to see Dean Thomas carrying Hermione damsel-in-distress style.

"Dean!" Harry cried, "What happened?"

"Fell off the broom!"

"Be back later, Parv'." Harry said, taking Hermione from Dean's arms and hurrying the rest of the way.

"Madam Pomphrey!" Dean yelled again.

Harry laid Hermione on the closest bed.

"Madam Pomphrey!" Harry yelled for the first time.

"What is the ruckus out here?" Professor Snape said, looking around the corner.

"Where's Madam Pomphrey?"

"She is in London, buying supplies. I am her substitute for today. What is the problem?"

"Hermione fell off my broom! She said she felt sick and then she just tumbled off and to the ground. She's breathin' though."

"How careless. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said, unbuttoning Hermione's cloak. "Maybe you boys would rather not see this?" he said as he saw the tank top underneath. "Miss Granger may not like you to see her at her most vulnerable."

"Your not going to undress her, are you?" Harry cried.

"What did you wear when you were regrowing your arm?"

"Pajamas."

"Please send up to the Girl's dormitories for a nightshirt for Miss Granger."

"I'll go." Dean said, moving towards the door.

"Can you help me with this shirt, Mr. Potter? I am afraid that she's got some

internal bleeding." Snape said moments later.

"S-s-ure." Harry stuttered.

"I'm sure you have plenty experience doing this kind of thing." He muttered.

"I do not!" Harry cried indignantly.

"You can never prove that I said anything. Here, pull her arm out of the bottom." When they successfully got her black tank top off, both Severus and Harry were suprised to see that Hermione was not wearing a bra. Snape and Harry both turned red at the sight of it. Hermione was mediumly per portioned, Severus thought, and her creamy skin looked even softer on her chest. He longed to just touch that creamy skin.

"I think I should leave." Harry stammered, pulling the curtains around the bed again.

Severus chanted an incantation and his wand glowed blue and he slowly moved it down her body. It seemed as though she had some bleeding in her small intestine.

He could not stop gazing at her. Not just her exposed chest but at her peaceful face as well. He could not stop himself. His hand, like it had a will of it's own reached out and stroked her side in one fast swish from her armpit to her hip. The skin was deliciously soft.

"Hmmmm." Hermione made a small contented noise that Snape turned pink at.

Inwardly it pleased him.

"Professor?" Dean Thomas said, "I have a night-shirt for her."

"I'll help get her into it." Harry said, taking the soft white gown from Dean and stepping past the curtain again. Hermione was laying there peacefully, breasts fully bared and Severus Snape looked like he wanted to die.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas, Potter." He took the garment and put it over her head. When her arms were through the holes, Snape looked at the pants she was wearing. They were muggle jeans that he had a hard time figuring out.

"Here, I'll get it." Potter said, the growing-up muggle. He deftly unbuttoned and unzipped the blue jeans while Severus untied her sky blue Nike. They pulled her jeans off to find a pair of plain yellow underwear with a tiny flower in the corner. Severus let out a sigh of relief at this. Harry looked up at Snape and grinned.

Then, for the first time, Severus Snape smiled back at Harry Potter.


	5. Hospitalized

In the Gryffindor Common Room

"What do you mean, Snape undressed her?" Ron bellowed.

"Hush, Ron, not so loud!" Harry whispered.

"Ok. So tell me what happened." Ron said, dropping his voice.

"Parvati and I were in the great hall and Dean ran in with Hermione unconscious and so we went to the Hospital wing and Snape was there instead of Madam Pomphrey. So we had to undress her so that I guess he could get a feel as to where to heal her."

"So did you see anything?" Ron asked, turning red.

"Yeah. But It wasn't like in a sexual way. It was like looking at my sister. You know, if I had a sister"

"So you saw something. What?"

"She wasn't wearing a bra."

"And you let Snape alone with her?" Ron cried.

"What else could I do?"

"So you know, how was she?" Everyone except Hermione knew that Ron had always been half in love with Hermione. He certainly didn't think of her like a sister.

"Objectively, I don't know why she never shows off her figure. It's nice." Harry said, turning as red as his Gryffindor sweater.

"How are her-"

"Ron!"

In the Hospital Wing

"Hello, Severus, any deaths while I was gone?" Poppy Pomphrey said cheerily as she walked in, taking off her cloak.

"We have Miss Granger here, she felt sick and fell off a broomstick. She had some internal bleeding but I took care of that. Now she is in a dreamless sleep."

"Who was she with?"

"Dean Thomas."

"I always liked Dean Thomas. I remember in the first year he was here he threw up all over my robes."

"What an endearing story." Severus said dryly.

"When did you give her the potion?"

"About thirty-six hours ago." he said, looking at his watch, noting that it was nearing midnight. The fall must have occurred at about six the day before.

"She'll be waking up soon and wanting a warm bath and something to eat."

"I think I will stay here until she wakes up. No use in her waking up alone."

Severus Snape looked at the peaceful form laying on the bed for about 45 minutes. Then she let out another contented sigh and her black eyelashes fluttered open revealing light brown eyes. She smiled at Severus and closed her eyes again.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered.

"Yes? I'm awake, love." She said. Snape turned red at the endearment he was called. People don't call Severus Snape 'love'. She yawned a dainty yawn and stretched her arms out like a cat.

"Would you like a warm bath, Hermione?"

"Yes, please. What time is it?" She looked at Severus and smiled. He was glad they had their special friendship. It seemed as though she was his only acquaintance that was not a dark wizard. It had been a while since she started to work under him and they became closer. They had not had any real talks since New York, but he thought that sometime in the very near future they would be speaking on better terms.

Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing as soon as Hermione had walked to the bathroom.

"Hello, Albus." Severus said, standing up.

"Hello. Would you come to my office, there are some things I would like to talk to you about."

"What about, Headmaster?"

"Oh, just a new job for you to do." They walked to his office. "Goo Goo Clusters."

They went up the spiraling stairs and into the office.

"Ah, I see Fawkes was reborn this morning."

"Yes, I think he's come back prettier every time. Anyway, I have come to talk to you about a new position that I think would be good for you to fill."

"All right." Severus said, sitting in an armchair and crossing his legs.

"I would like you to be the Head Boy and Girl's Mentor. I think that they need a little more guidance than they are getting. Also, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are going to be going to Diagon Alley and Muggle London to pick up supplies for a new kind of 'Field Trip' that we will be having."

"What kind of Field Trip?"

"I'll tell you about it later if you decide to take the position."

He considered it for a few moments and then decided.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful. Now this Field trip will take three weeks and there will be one teacher with every three students, it's only for the seventh years. We will have substitutes in for the three weeks basically playing teacher while we are gone. Of course I will have to stay here, but Minerva will be going."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Now you better be getting to sleep. It's close to one AM." the tired man got up and moved toward the door, "Oh, and Severus. I expect you to chaperone the three heads?" his bright blue eyes laughed as Severus shook his head and walked out the door.


	6. Into the City

Hey everyone!! Nothing new here, R&R!! Flames will be laughed at

on with the show:

"Miss Granger!" Severus Snape called over the chatter of his double potions class.

"Yes, Professor?" she said lazily, as she was used to his barking. 

"Why is your potion red when everyone else's is orange?"

"Because I did it right." she said, snapping a little. Her cinnamon colored eyes flashed anger. This was not her day. 

"Very correct. Everyone but Miss Granger will write a whole meter on the proper color of this potion. Dismissed." He turned around quickly to his desk, causing his robes to do his charachteristic billow. 

"Bloody git." Hermione muttered as she put her books in her satchel. 

"Miss Granger! Come here." Snape said, not turning around. Harry and Ron gave her a look of sympathy as she ushered them to leave without her. 

"Yes?" She said, bored with anger. 

"I have two options for you. Either I take 20 house points for calling me a Bloody Git or you take a voluntary detention with me that will not be recorded." he said, plotting a point on an ancient map. 

"Seeing as though you took 50 points off of Gryffindor already, I'll take the detention." she said, shaking her hair out of her eyes. 

"Good. Be here right after dinner. I mean, as soon as you are done eating, come straight here."

"Right after dinner? They usually start at eight." 

"Right after dinner. We have somewhere to go."

"What? Where would I go with you?" she said, looking disgusted. He made a mental note to shower before they left. 

"We are going to the muggle town of New York City. There is a special conference there for Potions masters and their most promicing students. We should be back by early morning."

"Take Malfoy." She said, inwardly flattered. 

"Malfoy would take one look at the potions they have and faint. He cannot comprehend them like you could." Hermione gave him an astonished look saying, did Professor Snape just give me a compliment?

"Why are you making this like a detention?" she asked after a moment. 

"Do you think that Potter or Weasley would let you go anywhere without them if they knew you were going with me, the ex-Death Eater?"

"I can't lie to them." Hermione said with Gryffindorian courage. 

"Then don't." He said simply, "Be here after dinner with a change of muggle clothing."

"Fine. Be that way. Two can play this game." Hermione muttered as she left the room to go to her 'quiet period' in her dorm. It was never quiet, with Parvati and Lavender. 

~*~In the Girl's Dorm*~

"So, Lav, what do you think about me going on a trip with a man." Hermione said sneakily as she walked into the room. 

"Who is he?" Parvati asked quickly. 

"I think it's wonderful. Who is the lucky bastard?" Lavender replied.

"Now don't tell Harry or Ron." she started.

"Is it Malfoy?" Lavender asked

"He's so efffing hot!" Parvati said. 

"Like Hermione would go somewhere with someone like Malfoy." Jessa Rauch, another seventh year Gryffindor girl said. 

"Ok, now don't freak." Hermione said, "It's Professor Snape." 

"He's gorgeous. Plain and simple. I would let him do whatever he wanted to me!" Lavender said, fawning onto her bed. 

"Last year when we went on that fieldtrip to that muggle tohel when he took off his shirt to get in the pool, oh, Hermione!" Parvati said

"It's a hotel, Parv." 

"I love that skin, lord it looks so smooth." Jessa said, scooting nearer to Hermione. 

"I know, it looks like baby butt skin! And that voice, it's like silk!" Lavender said. 

"So you approve?" Hermione asked

"Ten thumbs up." Lav said. 

"Now what are you going to wear?" Parvati asked, moving to their massive communal closet. "How about this?" she asked as she pulled out a denim mini skirt. 

"No, no, you have to put her in something that looks like she would actually wear, Parv." Jessa said, shaking her head and pulling out a white pleated tennis skirt. 

"Thats better." Hermione laughed. 

"With this?" Lavender said as she pulled out a black and purple baseball jersey. It had plain black sleeves and a plain purple bodice. 

"With these?" Parvati cried, pulling out a pair of black sk8r shoes. 

"All right, guys. Do your worst." Hermione said, willingly subjecting herself to many hours of makeup and hair and clothes torture. 


	7. Apprentice

Hey everyone! This is so my third chapter today!!!

"Chocolate Cockroach Clusters." Hermione said as she neared the gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. 

"Ah, Miss Granger. I recieved your note." Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. 

"Yes. I have some questions concerning my Head Girl status." Hermione said nervously.

"All right. Start asking."

"I have so much to do as head girl and I wondered if I could have another person be working with Malfoy and I on the head duties."

"Who were you thinking?" he asked.

"Ginny Wasley."

"I commend your choice. But before we call her down, I have a letter for you to read." He said as he handed her a roll of parchment. She unrolled it. 

_Albus,_

_I have decided on the person I want as my seventh year apprentice. I have decided to ask Hermione Granger and if she refuses, Justin Finch-Fletchly. Please give me your feedback soon. _

_SS_

Hermione gasped. 

"Is this really a suprise?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling. 

"This is what the trip to New York City is about!" Hermione said, her eyes sparkling too. 

"You have promise, Hermione." 

"Do you really think so?" 

"Yes." 

Three hours later, Ginny was installed as a Junior Head girl, given a room in the same place as Hermione and Draco's were, ajoining their head boy and girl's common room. Soon they would have a new project. 

And, on a brighter note, it was almost time to meet Greasy Git Snape in the dungeons. Faboo. 

"Professor?" she said, opening the door to the classroom. He was standing there in all of his sexy potions master goodness. He had on a pair of black leather pants and a shiny black silk shirt. His cloak was clasped around his neck with a silver dragon and left loose. 

"Miss Granger." he said, turning around. His black hair fanned about his face. It looked almost...fluffy.

"I am ready. And I also have some things to tell you." Hermione said, blushing from the roots of her honey curled hair to the tips of her little socked feet. 

"Such as?" he said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I have decided to become your apprentice." she said, smiling. 

"It will be very hard, Miss Granger." 

"Please call me Hermione."

"Very well. It will be very hard." 

"Have I ever been one to give up on anything?" 

"You did tutor Longbottom." he muttered. A smile lit up her face. 

"He did pass though." 

"That is why you would make a good teacher. Although I know Minerva hoped you would do transfiguration."

"I have already completed my Transfiguration apprenticeship. Last year."

"You were only a sixth year then." he said, astonished. 

"We are all full of suprises then." she declaired, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I am quite ready. You will probably want to put on some warmer clothes."

"It's still quite warm, almost 40 (celsius) every day." 

"We are flying." 

"Flying, Professor?"

"On a carpet. I know that you are an inept broomswoman." 

"I can fly quite well now. I think I want to ride a broom." she said, setting her face into a look of defiance. 

"Have it your way."

"Good." she stretched out her hand with her wand in it. "_Accio Silverwing._" 

"Do you really think a summoning spell will work all the way from-" he started to say as the broom whizzed into the room. 

"I am guessing that you are ready?" she said, indicating the old firebolt in his hand. 

"You have guessed right. Come on, we have a long journey for tonight. We have to make it to London." 

"How long should that take, Professor?" she asked as they started up the steps out of the dungeons.

"I would say a few hours. Please call me by my name for this weekend, if we are going to be working together."

"Snape?"

"No, I was not hatched. I happen to have a first name." 

"I know what it is. It's Severus." she said, blushing. 

"Why are you blushing, Miss Granger?" 

"Hermione." she mumbled. 

"What?" he said

"My name is Hermione."

"Well, Hermione it is."


	8. To Bed

Second chappie today. I'm riding up to my sister's...BORING! I still need a beta. Unless someone has emailed me and I haven't checked in a while.

I present to you...Chapter 6 (or is it chapter 5?)

On the Hogwart's lawn

"Here. Let me help you with that." Snape said, tying Hermione's duffle bag to the end of her broom.

"Thanks. Severus."

"Are you all ready?" he asked, clasping his cloak around his neck.

"Yes." she said, pulling on her's, charmed with a warming charm. It was still warm for early October, only about 30 degrees C, but the wind was bound to be cold.

"Let's go then." Severus kicked off the ground with agility, his long lean arms and legs wrapping around the handle.

Hermione pushed off the ground, feeling a little shaky at first then getting her bearings and she flew around Severus.

"Oh, you want to play that game?" he called, rocketing off in front of her. She leaned far forward and struggled to catch up with him. He threw himself into a loop de loop and Hermione flew in front of him for a while.

several hours later

"That was some wild ride." Hermione said, untying her bag from the broom.

"You have to admit that it was fun." he laughed, forgetting completely that she was a student and not a peer.

"Yes it was."

"Are you ready to apparate?"

"I can't legally apparate."

"Legally?"

"I can do it but I don't have a license."

"All right, hold on to me." Snape said, pulling her closer. She smelled like peaches and warm vanilla. He breathed in deeply, smelling her and the smell of forbidden things.

With a pop they were standing in a dark alley of New York City.

"Where are we?"

"In an alley next to our hotel." he replied, "Lets go check in and get to bed."

"Sounds so good." She said as she fallowed him around the corner between a department store and a gas station. It was obviously a wizarding Hotel.

"Welcome to the Wizard's Hat Hotel."

"Two under the name of Dumbledore." Severus said as they approached the desk.

"All right, I see we have a king sized bed room."

"I was sure that we would have two full beds."

"I spoke to Albus Dumbledore specifically myself today. He said King sized bed."

"Fine." Severus said, scowling deliciously. "Let's go, Miss Granger."

"All right." she said as they got into the elevator and hit the number seven.

"What are we going to do?" He asked out loud as he waved his wand in front of the door and it opened.

"I have no idea." Hermione said, stepping into the room. "Gods, that's a huge bed!"

"It is, isn't it?" It was the biggest bed that Hermione had ever seen, more like the size of two king sized beds.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to get into bed and go to sleep." Hermione said, fishing her nightgown out of her bag. It was knee length white flannel with thin tank top straps.

"All right." Severus said as Hermione walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and put on her nightgown.

"You can always sleep on the other side of the bed, I mean, if you want to." Hermione said as she slid into the right side of the bed.

"Thank you. I think I will, seeing as though there's no where else to sleep because this damned bed takes up the entire room."

"I know." Hermione said sliding into bed and opening up her book.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he came out of the bathroom in a pair of dark green silky pajama pants and the same black tee shirt.

"The Thornbirds."

"I read that once, when I was younger. It's about a priest falling in love, isn't it?"

"Yes. I've just gotten to the part where Father Ralph de Brisscart confesses he loves Meggie." she said excitedly.

"Can you bear to put the Clearys on hold for a moment? I want to talk to you about this weekend."

"All right." Hermione said, putting a ribbon in her book.

"Tomorrow morning we have breakfast, then a humorous potions session, lunch, then we will be concocting a potion and then dinner. On Sunday we have breakfast, a history of Potions, lunch, an ethical potions lecture and dinner. Then of course Saturday night you can see the sights or go out on the town, anything you like. And Sunday night, we'll be headed back to Hogwarts." he said, reclining in the arm chair by the window.

"That sounds good." Hermione yawned. She put her book by the bedside table and snuggled down in the covers and drifted off to dreamland.

Several hours later

Severus Snape awoke suddenly as Hermione snaked her leg out and around his ankle.

"What the?" he said sleepily. He looked down on his sleeping student. He smiled, faintly, his facial muscles not used to it. He rubbed his chin's stubble and smoothed her curls off her forehead.

Little did he know, Hermione laid there awake, fully aware that her leg was around her teacher's leg. She was also fully aware that he was awake and looking at her 'sleeping' form.

Is this to OOC for Sevvie? I guess I can call this an AU fic... Tell me what you think!


	9. Skivving Off

Still Driving to my sisters. Still bored.

Here it goes:

"Time for breakfast, Hermione." Severus said as he opened the window curtains.

"Fine." she said, rolling out of the bed. She groped around for her bag and pulled out another pair of jeans, a white oxford shirt and socks.

"You have to be ready in five minutes." he said, snapping a little.

"I said fine!" she said. She was NOT a morning person. She stomped over to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. She steamed for a minute before she washed her face and pulled her hair back into a low pony tail.

"What the hell is his problem?" she mused as she brushed her teeth. "I was right. He'll never change. What a greasy bat."

"Are you ready?" Hermione said as she walked out, putting on her same brown boots.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was so short with you. There's some activity going on with Voldemort right now and I'm going to have to expose myself very, very soon. It's very stressing."

"I understand. Let's go on to breakfast, we can get some food in you and you'll feel better." She said, moving closer to him.

"All right. But this is such bull shit." Severus said, scowling again.

"I know, I know." Maybe he has changed, after all.

In a conference room, eating breakfast

"Hello, Igor." Severus said tightly, greeting the Durmstang Potion's master and headmaster.

"Viktor." Hermione said, eyeing her former boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Her-my-o-ninny. It has been long time since I see you."

"Yes it has. Not long enough. How is your wife?"

"I am apprinticing with Karkoff." he replied, not anwsering Hermione's question.

"Severus." Hermione said, "Lets go get in line for food."

"Nice to see you again, Igor." Severus said just as tightly as they walked toward the buffet.

"Gods and Merlin!" Hermione seethed as she piled eggs and kippers onto her plate.

"I am guessing you and Mr.Krum did not part well?" Severus asked, putting a sausage onto his plate.

"We had been together for seven months and he tells me, out of nowhere that he's getting married. What a jerk."

"That is very cruel." he agreed.

"What do we have first?"

"Humor potions. And Karkoff and Krum will be in there also. Thank Merlin we don't have any others with them."

"I think I'll just head up to the room and read until lunch time." Hermione said.

"I think not. You have to show that jester that you are still the strong willed Hermione Granger that everyone knows."

"It's so embarrassing. This is actually the first time that I have seen him." she said, blowing her nose into a napkin. "Since...you know."

"I know, I know. But you can do much better than him." He put his hand onto her shoulder and squeezed. She shivered.

"I know I can." she said, setting her face into a bonafide pureblood smirk as they walked to their table.

"Hello!" the squat little balding man sitting at the same table said. "I'm Timothy Addams, Salem Academy. And this is my student, Ethan Macabee. He's a seventh year at SA."

"Hi." Hermione said, meeting the eyes of the other seventh year. He smiled warmly and she had a good opinion of the American boy already. Now the Potions Master was a different story. He was kind of freaky.

"Severus Snape, from Hogwarts."

"Wow, Hogwarts, really? I wish I could have gone there!" Ethan cried, his blue eyes widening.

"And this is Hermione Granger." he said, indicating Hermione on his left.

"Hello." a soft voice said from behind them. A very tall Hispanic woman and a petite girl of about 16 appeared behind them.

"Hello!" Professor Addams said, extending his hand. "Timothy Addams."

"I'm Severus Snape." he said, shaking her hand next.

"I am Condoleeza Miraguel and this is Jemina Montez from Ix Chel Academy."

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm with Professor Snape, from Hogwarts."

"And this is Ethan Macabee with me, from Salem."

"Good to meet you all." Jemina said, sitting in between Ethan and Hermione. Professor Miraguel sat between Snape and Ethan.

Good natured conversation continued through most of breakfast until Timothy Addams leaned over to whisper something to Severus.

"That girl of yours with you, she sure is a peach." he said out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"I wish I could get a hand on her. She would be a good lay. I can see it now."

"If you wish to 'see' any longer, I would suggest you stop talking about my student in that way."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked in an exaggerated voice. Hermione looked up from the conversation she was having with Ethan and Jemina.

"I am going to ask you to lower your voice." Severus said, getting very angry.

"It's not like she would fuck you anyway." Addams said, leaning toward Severus.

"I am only going to asked you one more time to please not tell me what you think of my student."

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked with authority in her voice.

"Just a conversation about a particular potion, Hermione. It's nothing."

"Wuss." Addams whispered.

"Hermione, lets go." Severus said, grabbing hold of Hermione's arm.

"Sorry to leave so soon. I'll see you around." Hermione said to Ethan and Jemina.

"Bye, 'Mione." Jemina said. Ethan waved.

"Why don't we buck off this workshop and go see the city?" Severus suggested as they got to the lobby.

"That sounds very good to me." she said, sighing and thinking of Viktor.

Still not there. Still bored. R&R


	10. the Taxi

I seriously thought that I had lost my chapter where Herms and Sevvie flew to New York, but I hadn't and I already uploaded them both. Now that that technical problem has been fixed...

On with the Show. And it's not over until the fat lady sings. (Get it?? The Fat Lady??)

~*~On the corner of Broadway and Fifth~*~

"Miss Granger, the morning is yours to conquor." Severus said, looking up the street. 

"Where would you like to go?" Hermione asked.

"I think that we can head to the Wizarding Community." he said, taking hold of her elbow and getting her into a bright green taxi that seemed to move wherever it wanted. 

"Where is that?"

"It's in a little district of New York that people call Greenwitch." 

"I've heard of that. Is that really where the American subsidiary of Diagon Alley is?"

"It's called Finley Square here. I've been here once or twice." he said as the green taxi zoomed right through the walls between a large firehouse and a tall apartment building. 

"Is that like the Platform 9 3/4 barrier?"

"Yes, only on a grander level." he said, opening the door for Hermione.

"Thank you." she said, stepping out onto the cobblestone pavement.

"Any time." he said, offering her his arm. 

"Thank you." she said again. 

"It's common courtesy to offer a lady an arm." 

"I am hardly a lady, Professor."

"Severus." he muttered

"What?"

"Call me Severus." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will." they continued their walk in silence until they reached a gleaming white building.

"Welcome to Gringotts New York, Hermione." he said, opening the heavy door for her. "You can get out a little bit of money if you like. I need to withdrawl some for our shopping adventure." 

"Shopping adventure?" she asked, incredulously.

"I assume that you are like all the other females that I have encountered, needing something new from every shop." 

"You would have not met anyone like Hermione Granger then." she said stubbornly. 

"I am making a joke. I need to pick up some American Birch shavings. Much cheaper here."

"Well, I'm glad you know I am not a big shopper." 

"Yes, because Hermione Granger is a known spend thrift. I remember when I sent you to buy a simple case of Hungarian Quail eggs, an errand that should have taken 20 minutes took you an hour because you had to go to three apothecaries to get the best deal." 

"Well, Is true."

"What is your middle name?" Severus said suddenly a few minutes later. 

"Why?"

"I was just wondering, no reason."

"It's really awful."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is." she replied, "It's Hermione Olga Granger."

"Olga?"

"It was my great great Grandmother."

"You are right. That is pretty awful."

"Well, what is yours?" she asked, taking again his offered arm. 

"Adonis." he said staunchly

"Like the god of love, Adonis?"

"I know. My mother is a very wishful thinker." 

"I am sure that you were quite the romancer when you were my age."

"I assure you I was not." 

"All right. Whatever you said, Adonis." she smirked as they entered the "Great American Apothecary".

Ten minutes later they walked out with a small package of American Birch shavings and a very interesting selection of butterfly wings. 

  


R&R I know it's a short chapter, next one will be longer, promice


	11. IT Happens

Hey everyone. This chapter is for a specific reviewer. I was about to not write any more until this person gave me a review. This is for you, Dragon Dreamss!

Lets get it on:

"Do you think an infusion of jellyfish venom and rose essence would make for a good sneezing solution?" Hermione asked as they poured themselves over the parchment, trying to come up with a good potion. 

"The rose essence would smell good enough. But I don't think the jellyfish venom would be enough. Maybe add some enchanted paprica." 

"Maybe. Or see, we could create the shadow potion."

"What are the properties of a shadow potion. I don't believe I have ever taught you about them."

"I came up with one myself. It enchants a person's shadow to do what the person's mood says."

"Really? What is in it?" 

"White Angelica for separation, an infusion of ninkypunk and asphodel for the enchantment, all in a base of white wine and orchid and belladonna."

"That really is an odd combination." He said, putting his chin in his hand. "But I think it has promise to actually work. Well done, Miss Granger." 

"Hermione." she said, tucking strands of hair behind her ears with her wand. 

"All right, Hermione." he said, giving her one of his very rare smiles. 

"What are we going to do tonight?" she asked as they sat back and watched the potion simmer. 

"I talked to Condoleeza and Jemina about going out on the town tonight but I think that they are staying in. So, I mean, maybe you and I, if you wanted to..."

"Go paint the town red?" Hermione asked, her face turning a pretty shade of pink. 

"Red? I am more partial to green." He said. 

"Are you asking me if I would like to go out with you tonight?"

"You are my student, Hermione. We must always remember that."

"So you admit you are asking me out." 

"I could be. But either way, I am still your teacher." 

"Whatever you say." Hermione said, smirking. 

"Don't be so nonchalant about it all. This is a very serious matter. Do you think Dumbledore would ever approve?"

"So there is something to approve of now?" Hermione asked, knowing that she was agitating the man beside her. 

"No. There isn't. But I can't help but think that Albus is trying to set us up. You know, with the whole bed thing." 

"Now would that be so bad?" 

"You have hated me for years." Severus said. 

"I am starting to again." Hermione muttered. 

"Please don't hate me. Let's go out tonight."

"Fine. I'll meet you in the lobby at seven thirty."

"Where am I supposed to get ready?" 

"I'm sure you can find some place."

"Fine. But dress nice. Muggle nice. We're going out." 

"Obviously. But where to?"

"My secret." 

"Fine." she said, giving the potion a final stir. 

~*~Back in the hotel room~*~

"Great. Only half an hour." Hermione mumbled as she toweled off her hair and body. She quickly poured a liberal amount of Sleakezy's Hair and Hangover Solution onto her hands and ran it through the curly hip length hair. 

Going to her bag she pulled out a light fall dress. Frowning, she waved her wand and the light dress became a green one. Adding three quarter length sleeves to the off the shoulder bodice with a black and silver trimmed corset top, she topped the knee length circle skirt. Putting on a pair of boots and a simple pair of silver stud earrings she picked up her handbag and walked out the door. 

"Are you ready?" Severus said as soon as he saw her. He was looking absolutely amazing in a pair of black velvet stretch trousers that showed off his impeccable thigh muscles and lean calves. He also wore an open necked white shirt with the top two buttons un done. His silky black hair fell about his shoulders, framing his aquiline face. 

"Yes. You look very nice." Hermione commented, taking his arm at his offer. 

"I can say the same about you, Hermione." he purred, his voice like silk over jagged rocks. 

"Thank you. Where are we going?" she asked as they stepped out onto the street. 

"I thought that we would go to the muggle theater. I got tickets to see the broadway production of "The Thorn Birds." 

"Oh, you didn't!" Hermione cried, her cinnamon eyes meeting his obsidion colored ones. 

"I did. Although, I did see the actress playing Justine and I think you would have done a much better job than her." 

"I don't act, Severus." 

"You are much prettier than her. In a very objective way." 

"Thank you." she said, blushing. 

~*~On the street after the Production~*~

"Oh, wasn't that heavenly!" Hermione cried, taking his arm again.

"I think that Fee was played very well in this rendition."

"Oh, yes, I agree. And Drogheda sounds so nice."

"Someday you will have your own Drogheda."

"Yes. I will. I'll have a big manor house and I will call it Drogheda." 

"Will you?" He said, leaning closer.

"I am certain of it." she said, not concious that she was leaning in too. 

"Make sure..." He trailed off as his lips closed over her's. Hermione put up a soft hand to his chest as she deepened the kiss. His had fumbled clumsily into her hair. Inexperienced lips met eachother in a jumbled, but passionate kiss. 

"This is the beginning of the end..." Hermione thought


	12. The Dark Mark

This chappie is for Layne, the beautiful reviewer!!!

Get on with it, rizzo!

"Oh, Gods." Severus said, pulling his face away from her's. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and her cheeks had a stunning pink tint to them. "Fuck." he swore. 

"Professor?" Hermione said, tentatively

"Gods and Merlin, call me by my goddamned name so that I don't feel like a pedofile." he said harshly. 

"Fine. What is wrong?" 

"I kissed you." 

"I bloody well kissed back." she cried, putting her little fist on the wall they were standing by. 

"That's what makes it so terrible. Now, not only will I be kicked out and fired you will be expelled." 

"If anyone finds out." she retorted, "And I certainly will not be telling anyone."

"Good. I don't think anyone would like it very much."

"Except for me." she muttered, turning her head so that he didn't see the tears that were streaking her cheeks. 

"You are my fucking student." 

"No need for language, _Professor_." she snorted, wiping her eyes, feeling rejected and worse than she had felt at breakfast. 

"Severus!" he almost screamed as it started to drizzle on them. 

"I know that's your name! Then talk to me like I am a woman and not just your student. Then I will talk to you like you are a man and not my professor!" 

"I can't do that." He said, breathing heavily. The rain was coming down harder now, leaving wet marks on Severus' shirt and soaking Hermione's hair. 

"Why the hell not?!" she screamed, letting her tears mingle with the rain. 

"Because if I do that, I will never be able to look at you without wanting you." 

"I don't want you to want my body, goddamnit!"

"I don't want your body, Hermione, I want your soul and I want your mind." He yelled back.

"Well then fuck everything else! When is the last time you have wanted something?"

"Oh!" He yelled as he sunk to his knees, the rain running rivulets down his face as it was contorted with pain. 

"Severus? What is it?" Hermione rushed over to him and sank to her knees beside him. 

"The Dar. Dark Lord. Get back. Get back to Hog. Hogwarts. Fast." he said, clutching his arm where the Dark mark burned violently. 

"Severus!" she cried as he vanished from the very spot she was at. "Severus!" she screamed into thin air. 

Getting up, she looked around wildly. She was soaked now, from her hair to her dress. 

"Dumbledore. Have to see Dumbledore." she muttered as she dashed out of the alley. She sprinted along the sidewalk, the rain blurring her vision. "Fuck." She ran faster, not knowing where she was going. 

"Do you need help, missy?" a man looked at her from a stoop. He was, miraculously, not wet at all.

"Who are you?" she asked, brushing the rain from her eyes. 

"Deladeus Diggle."

"Are you a wizard?" she asked the man with the strangely familiar english accent. 

"That I am. You must be Hermione Granger." 

"How do you know who I am? I have to go!"

"Dumbledore's at the fire for you. He told me to be on the watch for a young girl running. I think that's you." 

"Thank you!" she said as she rushed into the little row house. 

"Hermione?" came the voice from the fire place. 

"He's gone to You-Know-Who!" she cried, kneeling in front of the green fire. 

"I know he has. There's a dark revel going on tonight in New York. You must get out as soon as you can." Dumbledore said, his sweet face somber. 

"How?"

"Floo. But hurry. They are about to start monitoring the system. You only have a moment."

"Mr. Diggle!" Hermione screamed. He rushed into the room. "Where's the floo powder?"

"Right here." he said, pulling an urn off the mantle. She grabbed a handful and rushed into the fire. 

"Hogwarts!" she yelled. And with a blinding flash of green she was gone. In an instant she was on the floor in Dumbledore's study. 

"Hermione?" Dumbledore said, gently. 

"Oh, Headmaster." she said, crying all over again. 

"Have a towel." he said, suppling a fluffy pink one for her.

"Thank you." she muttered. 

"I suppose you have many questions for me." he said, sitting on the floor beside her. 

"I do. Most of all why you put us in a bed together." she almost smiled at the thought. 

"I always have some thoughts of my own in every plan. I simply wanted to see how you would react. And I see, by your face and the fact you had your leg wrapped around his, it went well." 

"You saw that?" she gasped. 

"I was watching you. For protection, not spying's sake." 

"Oh. I feel like such a dunce." 

"Do not worry. I have long since thought that Severus had more feelings for you than the average professor might." 

"I am sorry." she hung her curly head. 

"I am sorry that you both have not realized this earlier." he said, the twinkle back in his eyes.


	13. Invisible Title

Ok, no dedications today. I am too something to try to think of a dedication. 

Hermione became accustomed to school again that following Monday. She was worried greatly. She had not seen Severus all day. 

"Hey, Mione, you seem a little off colour today." Ron said, putting a possesive arm around her. 

"I am just thinking." 

"More than usual?" Harry asked, looking at her in mock suprise. 

"Yes, Harry. More than usual." 

"No, really. What is wrong. You barely said anything all Divination period. And for you, that's a shocker." 

"Really. I am fine." she said as they walked past the Potion's room where first years were filing out. 

"Miss Granger." Snape said as he exited the room.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, lowering her eyelids. 

"We have a session today, before dinner, correct?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Please be prompt." 

"I will sir." she said, acting submissive. 

~*~In the Gryffindor Common room~*~

"Hey, Parvati." Harry said, making his way over to the girl sitting by the fire in a squishy cloth chair. 

"Hi Harry. What's going on?" she put her bookmark into her book and turned to look at the tall, lean seeker in front of her. 

"I was just wondering what you were doing over here all alone." He smiled

"I _was_ reading." she laughed a little tinkly laugh and shook her head so that her long black hair came out of her huge almond shaped eyes. 

"I can go, if you want." he stammered, moving to leave. 

"No. I haven't talked to you in a little while. At least since yesterday." she laughed again and the crimson bindi on her forehead flashed. 

"I know. So, are you going with anyone the next Hogsmeade weekend?" 

"I thought about going with Dean." 

"Oh." he said, looking into the fire. 

"But I said no." 

"Really?" he looked interested again. 

"I would love to go with you, Harry."

"Who says I was asking you?" his mischievous grin glinted in the firelight.

"Who cares if you are if I already said yes?"

~*~ In the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room~*~

"Hey, Mione. What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she came through the door.

"I have to get ready for my first potion's apprentice session." 

"Weren't you already apprinticed to McGonagoll?"

"Yes, but that's over now."

"Oh, so now you're with Snape?" 

"Yeah. He's not so bad..."

"Something happened in New York, didn't it?" Ginny asked incredulously

"No!" Hermione said, a little too forcefully. 

"I can tell when you are lying." Ginny said, "You'd best go ahead and spit it out." 

"I hate you." she giggled, falling onto the sofa.

"No you don't. Now tell me." 

"Fine. I went to New York with Professor Snape. Dumbledore set it up so that we had to sleep in the same bed. And then he took me to the theatre and after the production, we were standing in the alley and talking and then, well, we just kissed. And of course, after he kisses me he has to have that oh, gods, I'm her teacher fit. So we argued for a little while. Then he collapsed, vanished and told me to get back to Hogwarts. So I was running down the street and Diggle-"

"Deladeus Diggle?"

"Yes. Anyway, he stopped me and told me Dumbledore was at the fire for me. So I went and found out he got summoned by the dark mark because there was going to be a death eater revel. So I flooed back to Hogwarts as fast as I could."

"Then what happened?" the younger girl asked

"Dumbledore told me he knew we had feelings for eachother and he approves."

"He approves?"

"Yes." 

"Thats wonderful! It's high time that you got done with crumbly Krum."

"I was done with him a long time ago." 

"Then why did you steal Ron's action figue of him. I know it's beside your bed." 

"Why do you have to know so damn much, Gin?"

"Because I've been one of your best friends since second ear." 

"I know. Damn you." 

"Already been damned." 

  
  
  



	14. All Hollow's Eve

My fourth Chappie today!

~*~Back with Severus and Minerva~*~

"All right, you kissed her. You got called to the revel, you helped her stir, you felt her up. What else happens next?" Minerva said as Severus deftly tried to pick the muggle lock.

"Well, eventually she talked me into my senses. Of course, I couldn't resist her. So, on Halloween I took her to meet the rest of my family." 

"There are other ones of you?"

"Yes, Minerva. I have three sisters and a brother." 

"What are their names?"

"Vivia is the youngest, she's only 20. Then there is Contessa, she's 25, Wynne is 31, and Julien is 34. And I am thirty six. An old man."

"I don't remember any other Snapes at Hogwarts. Except, of course you and Julien."

"Yes, Vivia, Contessa and Wynne went to Beauxbatons. Good god, my baby brother. Perfect Julien. Hermione got along with him very well."

"They were both heads. He was such a good boy. I remember his wedding."

"Fuck." He said, accidentally cutting his hand with the lock pick. 

"No, thank you."

"His wedding, with the perfect everything. Including his new wife."

"What is her name?" Minerva asked, sitting down against the door.

"I know just the spell for this! Oh, Fiona is her name. _Aloemohoreomorea_." He commanded. 

"Ahh, the time released lock picker. Far more practical than a simple Alohamora."

"Yes. Now we have time to just sit here."

"Good." she said, patting the marble floor beside her. "Sit down and tell me more."

~*~in the potion's lab~*~

"Are you ready to go, Hermione?" Severus asked, knocking on the office door lightly. 

"I will be in a moment!" she called. Severus retreated to a stool by one of the work tables. He leaned back and crossed his long lean legs. They were again clad in his black leather pants, this time topped with a burgundy silk shirt. 

"We're almost late!" he called a few minutes later. 

"I'm ready." she said, opening the door lightly. She stood in front of the door, looking down slightly, like she was embarrassed about how good she looked. 

"Wow, Hermione." He said, rising. He took in her black long sleeved shirt that clung to her body, to the black tulip hemmed skirt that ended just below her knees to reveal slender calves covered in dainty knee high leather boots. Her hair was the most amazing thing though. It was the smooth color of dark honey, a rich acorn top brown. She had straightened it, the usual rambunctiously curly locks smoothed straight to her hips. Her lips were lined and colored in a deep blood red that put her flawless complection to the best. Her cinnamon and amber eyes glowed under just a little bit of brown mascara. 

"Thank you. You look amazing too." she replied walking to him and hugging him around the waist.

"I am sure that all my brothers and sisters will be in love with you by the end of the night." 

"I hope not any of the married ones." she giggled as he put the ash repellent charm on her, preparing them for the floo journey. 

"Are you ready?" he asked, leaning down and putting his head in the crook of her neck. 

"Yes."

"Let's go." he said as he lead her over to the massive fireplace. 

"Snape Manor!" she cried after he vanished from the fire. The same whirling feeling came into the pit of her stomach as she flew through the dimensions. She landed with a thud in the fireplace of Snape Manor.

"There we go, Hermione." Severus said, giving her a hand out of the fireplace.

"Thank you, darling." she said, noting the curious flush in his face and light in his eyes she hadn't ever seen. 

"I want you to meet my family." he said, leading her over to a table of women. "Girls, this is Hermione. Hermione, I want you to meet Vivia, Contessa and Wynne."

"Hello Hermione." what looked like the youngest said. She had the same black locks, although her's were cut short and streaked through with purple. "I'm Vivia." 

"And I'm Wynne." She looked to be the middle one, with brown hair, Severus' hooked nose and the same dark eyes. 

"Contessa." the third said. Her resemblance to Severus was fascinating. Her face was lined as much as Severus' was and she looked worn out, tired.

"Contessa is a double spy, like I am. She's really very young. She's 25." 

"Then let me tell you, I already love you." Hermione said, taking her hand warmly. 

"No, I am the old maid. I'm just turned 31."

"You're younger than Severus, though."

"I can't let them steal you. I have more to let you meet." Severus said after several questions were exchanged. 

"Fine, Sevvie. Whatever you say." Wynne said

"Good. You can meet Mother and Julien." 

"Whatever you say." she said as he lead her into the kitchen. 

"Mother!" Severus called as they made their way through the labyrinthian hall to the kitchen. 

"Yes, darling?" a tall stately woman called from the counter. She had the same nose as Contessa, Wynne and Severus. On her it looked dignified. Her black hair hung straight to her shoulders and it was streaked with silver. She looked over her shoulder at Hermione and Severus. 

"This is Hermione." he said, pushing her forward

"Hello, Mrs. Snape." she said tentatively.

"It's been years since anyone ever called my Mrs. Snape. Isabella will do."

"Well, Isabella, it's very nice to meet you. Severus talks about your wonderful cooking all the time. I can't wait to try some." 

"Does he? Well, that's wonderful. I hope you like it. If not, you can always charm it to taste how you wish. Sevvie says you are very good at charms." the older woman said, waving her wand over the simmering pot of soup chanting an incantation.

"Does he?"

"Yes, he talks about you quite frequently. I am so glad to finally meet the famous, or infamous, whichever you choose, Hermione Granger." the women beamed at each other. 

"Let's find Julien." Severus said, a moment later. He gently prodded a button on the wall. Speaking into the tiny microphone he proclaimed, "Julien!" 

"Yes, Sevvie?" the reply came as quickly as he spoke. 

"Come down here. I have someone for you to meet."

"Where are you?" 

"Kitchen." 

"All right." he said. With a pop he materialized in front of Hermione's eyes. 

"Hello then." Severus said, sweeping his little brother into a hug. 

"Who is this?" Julien asked as soon as the hug was over. 

"I'm Hermione." she said, offering her hand to him. 

"Pleasure." 

  



	15. ALL of Hollow's eve

Number five for the day...haha

~*~In Snape Manor~*~

"That was absolutely wonderful, Isabella." Hermione said, leaning back in her chair after the food was finished off. 

"Thank you, Hermione." she anwsered, as she started to pick up dishes. 

"Mum, I'll help." Vivia said, getting up quickly. Everything about this woman was about speed. She was quick to laugh, quick to anger and quick to change. The purple bits of hair were now dark hunter green. She was indecisive. 

"Yes, I will too." Fiona, Julien's wife got up, too.

"I think I'll show Hermione around the house." Severus said, handing his and Hermione's plates to Fiona. 

"Go ahead." Isabella said, grinning at the two of them. 

"Lets go." Hermione said, taking Severus' hand. 

"I'll show you something you will like a lot." he said, grinning like a little boy as he lead her down a hall out of the great hall. 

"Is it a library?" she asked

"You know everything, don't you? But just for that, I'm not going to take you there. I am going to show you my portion of this monstrosity."

"You have your own portion?" 

"Yes. So does Vivia, and Mum and Contessa and Julien and Wynne. We didn't all sleep in the same room." he chuckled as he walked her up a huge flight of stairs into a turret. 

"You were in the tower?" she laughed when they got to the top of the steps. 

"Yes. I was. In here." he said, opening the door for her. They stepped into a large circular room that looked out onto the forest. It was painted a beautiful light green with white molding and white carpet. It was stuffed to the brim, in very organized cabnets that lined the whole wall in between the four windows looking out. They had miniature cauldrons, sets of scales, phials in every material and ingredients, powders of every color and texture. In the other side there was a large bed, hung with thick hunter green brocade fabric.

"Oh, Severus. This place is wonderful." she breathed, turning around where she was. 

"One day, this whole house will be mine." he said, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Really?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"I am the oldest heir." 

"Oh, Lord Severus." she mocked a bow. 

"Shut up." he said playfully. 

"No way." she said, dancing out of his reach. 

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Hermione." he breathed as the full moon lit up her features. 

"No, I guess I don't." 

"I wish I could show you." he said, his eyes clouding over. 

"Then show me." she whispered. 

"I think I will." he said, sweeping her into his strong arms. He pressed his lips against hers, giving her a brusingly passionate kiss. 

He backed her against the edge of the bed and softly he laid her down. She scooted up toward the headboard as he climbed up like a stealthy cat. 

~*~Back with Sevvie and Minerva~*~

"Tell me more!" Minerva squealed, like a little girl. 

"That's kind of personal." he said, getting red and raking his fingers on the dusty floor.

"Who am I EVER going to tell?"

"Fine, Minerva, fine." 

~*~Snape Manor~*~

"Sev... I don't know about this." Hermione said as Severus went to unbutton his pants. They were naked to the waist and things were moving fast. 

"Gods, I'm sorry, Hermione." he said, pulling the covers around her.

"It's ok. But please, lay with me. I want to feel your skin next to mine." 

"With pleasure." he said, pulling the covers over their heads. Hermione moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. 

"One day, this will all be yours." Hermione said, sighing. 

"I hope it will be ours." 

"Ours?" she said, sitting up a little. 

"I am not a man to rush into things if I don't know where they are going. And I know that you are special. I've known it forever." 

"Dumbledore said that." Hermione smiled, kissing his bare chest, tickling the fine black hairs. 

"Did he?" he raised his eyebrows, "Well, then, he's never been wrong. Why try to prove him wrong." 

"I'm just to damn young." she said

"I know, love, and I am prepared to wait for you through everything. I have already, through Krum and Wesley and I don't care who else." 

"Gods, Severus. You don't have to wait." 


	16. Ron

Ok, I have been getting some wonderful reviews, thank you to everyone. I appriciate all of you too much to just write out all of your names. So I love you all very very much. I am not going to be writing very much the next couple of days. My best friend, Rachel's brother just passed away this afternoon. He was only 20. So pray, chant, whatever your religion does, for her and her family. 

Love, 

Rizzzzzz

On with the tale:

"Hey, Hermione. Where were you?" Ron asked as soon as she hopped through the portrait hole. It was very late, almost three am now that they were back. 

"I was..." 

"Hermione, I'm supposed to be one of your best friends and I haven't seen you in months. At least since seventh year began. I want to know. I think I have a right to know." 

"You do." Hermione said, submitting. She put down her bag, pulled off her boots and got under the gryffindor blanket with Ron on the couch. 

"Where have you been. Harry doesn't know. Ginny knows, but she's been playing stupid. I miss you, Herms." he said, softly stroking the hair away from her face. 

"I know you are going to be mad. But please, for my happiness, just let me tell you." 

"I can't promise not to be mad, but I'll try." they settled into the big brown leather couch comfortably. 

"I am seeing someone." she said quietly. 

"I should have known. But, Hermione, it's always been you for me. You know that. It was hard seeing you with Krum, but then, I never wanted to make you choose. I love you too much to make you have to choose between me and someone else. I hope that he treats you well or I'll hex him into an oblivion."

"Don't worry. He treats me well." she said, leaning back on his lean chest. 

"I almost don't want to know who it is. Because for a while I will want you to choose. But I just can't do that." 

"I feel like I need to tell you. Because I met his family today. And Ron, they accepted me like I was one of them. I met his sisters and they are wonderful, and his older brother, he's sweet too. They gave no thought to the fact that I was muggle born." 

"He's obviously not in Gryffindor, because Neville, Harry, Dean and Seamus were at the ball." Ron deducted. 

"No, he's not." she said.

"Can we end this guessing game?"

"Yes. I guess we might as well. Ron, well, it's..." she started and stopped mid sentence.

"I may not like him but I will respect him." he promised, giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. 

"It's Severus Snape." she said preparing herself for the onslaught of anger.

"If that's what makes you happy." Ron said, his grip tightening on her as he tensed, "At least we know that's one Slytherin that's on our side."

"I know you don't like it. But please, for me, just try to see him the way I do." she pleaded.

"I know all the girls say he's dishy and everything, and he's started to wash his hair, but I still think he's a downright scary git."

"I know." 

"But once you mention it, he's very intelligent. And so are you. I knew I could never keep up with you intellectually." he said, reverting to stroking her hair again. "And he is very sexy." 

"Ron?!" she exclaimed, looking at her friend in disbelief. 

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "He is."

"You're a poofter." Hermione said, hugging him close.

"Don't tell Seamus. He's been hitting on me for years." 

"I thought you were in love with me, for so long, and I'm a girl." she said incredulously.

"I have no preferrance. I really don't. Who attracts me attracts me." he said, so blatantly honest about his sexuality. 

"So you are attracted to Professor Snape." 

"Do you call him that when he kisses you?" he asked, wiggling under her, tickling her sides. 

"No. Then I call him Tiger." 

"Don't kid with me." he said, turning red from the giggling. 

"Are you really attracted to him?" Hermione asked after it subsided.

"No." he said, fully aware that he had just jerked her chain as far as it would go.

"Oh, Ron. Good, old Ron. I know you will never ever change. Now, who do you have your eyes on?" she asked, laughing a bit. 

"She's that Slytherin fifth year, Bianca Zabini." 

"You have your eyes on a Slytherin?" she asked, eyes widning. 

"You know the houses don't mean much anymore, Hermione. Those are pre Vatican II, only you know, in the wizarding world." he said, referring to the meeting Dumbledore had to abolish the house rivalry. It had worked fairly well. 

"I know. I'm just so used to automatically thinking they are evil. But I, myself, was considered to be put in Slytherin." she said, divulging a piece of information. 

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. That old hat thought, well, she has a mind for Ravenclaw, the loyalty for Gryffindor, and Slytherin embodies both of these virtues. I think I may put you in Slytherin. But as soon as he was about to yell Slytherin, I begged him to put me in Gryffindor. So he did." 

"Our Hermione, a Slytherin."

"I know. I could have been best friends with Draco and Goyle instead of you and Harry."

"Draco?" he asked, raising a red eyebrow. 

"Oh, come off it. You know we are heads and on a first name basis."

"I know. It's just so weird to hear you calling Malferret Draco." 

"Don't I know it..." she said, leaning back and closing her eyes. Sleep was quick to come and soon they were lulled to sleep. 


	17. Boys Ginny muttered

~*~In the Potions Lab~*~

"Hermione." Severus said, looking at the angel across the streaming cauldron from him. 

"Yes?" She said, her curly hair escaping her braid and falling in her eyes.

"Have I told you lately that you're the one I want to spent all of eternity and all the eternities after that with?"

"Well, there was this morning..." Severus laughed and leaned over the cauldron to kiss her forehead lightly. Hermione went weak in the knees and then winked at him cheekily. 

"Dearest, the cauldron is going to boil over again if we get started at this once more," Hermione said softly.

"And would that be so bad? It's just Dumbledore's Veritasium."

Hermione smacked him lightly, "Just Dumbledore's Veritasium? Oh your too much. If you promise to be good and get tonight's work finished..." she let the proposition hang, tantalizing him with another wink.

"What ever you say, my love." Severus said as Hermione led him out the door and towards her chambers.

"The Veritasium has to sit for an hour anyway." Hermione whispered. 

~*~In the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room~*~

"Draco Malfoy, you are a horrible git!" Ginny laughed.

"Even when I do this?" he asked huskily, exploring the edges of her ear with his tongue.

Ginny and Draco were sprawled comfortably across the soft white carpet in front of the couch in the Head Boy and Girl common room while Draco kissed down Ginny's neck as she raked her nails across his bare back producing pale pink lines on his alabaster skin. 

"So Ginny, " Draco asked between kisses, "Did you do your Potion's homework?" His tongue dove into her mouth, sweeping the insides of her cheeks and suggesting different things.

"No, I was going to wait for Hermione to help me with the last- ouch, Draco, paragraph when she gets back," She gasped when they came up for air. 

Draco's hand found it's way in her shirt and began fiddling with her bra strap.

"Oh, Gods, Sev, do that again!" Hermione cried as they stumbled into the common room. 

"You taste like peaches, Hermione." he replied, biting lightly on her neck. Ginny and Draco hurried to look over the couch. What they saw was Hermione with her skirt riding up and Snape holding one of her thighs up and him ravaging her neck. Her wild chocolate hair was hanging in tendrils and Severus grabbed some and crushed it to her head. 

"Bloody Hell!" Draco yelled, standing up, not bothering to button his pants. Ginny stood up as well, yanking her jeans over her hips, but forgetting about her t-shirt.

Hermione's face went white, and then flushed. Severus's shoulders tensed, and he gently released her leg and hair. Suddenly, without even turning, he bolted from the room, slaming the portrait as he left.

Ginny stared at her friend, who had been completely dishelved by non other than her potion's master, Severus Snape. Hermione crumbled to the floor, bawling for no apparent reason. Ginny, not knowing what to do, looked from Draco to Hermione and said the one thing she could think of.

"So, I guess we know why you've been spending so much time with extra Potions studies." With that she bolted up to her room, shutting the door.

Draco sank onto the sofa, his laughter first starting as a giggle, and then blowing into full hysterics. Hermione just sobbed.

"Oh fuck off Ferret Boy!"

"Oh come off it Hermione, that was one of the funniest things I've seen in a while. You should have seen your face."

"Oh Gods, he'll never speak to me again. I'll bet he's so embarassed."

"Hermione, really!"

They both turned toward Ginny's door as she stuck her head out, her face beet red. "No... no one's dead yet?"

"No Ginny," Draco and Hermione chorused.

"But I think I was close," Draco said.

"But really Hermione, I have to ask... when?"

Ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting about the fire, talking about their individual relationships. The girls were in their pajamas and Draco still hadn't replaced his shirt, not that either girl really minded, considering he had gotten quite buff over the summer.

"So when _did_ you and Snape start.. Well... you know?" Draco asked.

"Since after the trip to muggle New York. You know, me being his apprentice and spending three solid hours a night together... you really develop quite a relationship."

"I'll say," Draco muttered under his breath as Ginny elbowed him.

"And what about you two? How's your relationship going?" Hermione asked?

"Fine, as long as Draco gets the short end of the stick," Ginny snickered.

"Severus is so giving towards me, I suppose I always get the long end," Hermione said, oblivious to the innuendos.

Ginny, after over an hour of conversation with Draco and Hermione, realized she _still_ needed the book _Moste Potente Potions_ for her homework. She quickly threw a cloak over her baggy pajama bottoms and belly shirt and ran to the library. She searched the shelves until she heard an odd moaning noise in a secluded corner of the library. Thinking it was only Moaning Myrtle in need of some cheering up, she sought out the source.

Turning a few corners she came upon the one thing she had gotten enough of that night. There was Harry and Parvati, making out. Harry had Parvati's arms held above her head and the rest of her pinned against the shelves with his legs. He was kissing her fiercely and his unoccupied hand was messing with her front clasping bra. What got Ginny the most was that Harry only wore only boxers and Parvati's shirt was no where to be seen. 

"Will I ever escape this insanity?" she muttered to herself as she turned quickly and walked away. Only later would she remember that Harry wore red boxers with a pattern of Golden Snitches and that Maura's bra had Harry's John Hancock scrawled across it.

Boys.__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. The Trip part II

My Dearest Reviewers,

1. I have composed a haiku for you

the review notice

in my yahoo account, oh!

I yearn to hug you. 

Love, 

Rizzzzzz

and now, the fat lady will sing. But it's not over...just yet. 

~*~The HB&G's common room~*~

"Hello, Professor." Hermione said, lowering her eyes as he stepped through the portrait hole. 

"Miss Granger." he replied, equally as politely.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but Draco and I have seen you two in more intimate situations than this. And now you're both fully clothed. You can address eachother in a different way, it's only us." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 

"I guess that would be appropriate, since I have seen you half naked, Miss Wesley." he chuckled and Draco clapped him on the shoulder.

"And another thing. You don't have to call my Miss Weasley. It's Ginny." she said, putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head coquettishly.

"I think that would work out well. But only if you call me Severus." he said, his face warming into a smile. 

"Or Sevie." Draco said, snickering. "That's what Mum calls you."

  


"Aww, Sevvie." Hermione cooed, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Only if you allow me to call you Hermie." he said, moving over to the large round table in front of the huge picture window. "We have lots to do, sit down."

  


"I know! Dumbledore told us about the trip, it's so exciting!" Hermione said, sliding into the plush armchair next to Severus around the huge table. 

"It's the first time something like this has been attempted since my seventh year." He said, opening a large leather folder. 

"Who were you with?" Draco asked with interest. 

"It was a lovely little group. It was myself, Lucius Malfoy, James Potter and Professor Camberlin, the former Potions mistress. Luc and I had a wonderful time, tormenting little Potter. Good times." he said, smiling faintly. 

"Oh, Sev, you didn't!?" Hermione cried, looking at him in disbelief. 

"No, I didn't. It was really myself, Lucius and Vincent Goyle, Sr." he laughed at his jest. 

"Anyway, tell me how you want this done." Ginny said, looking over the list of the people in the seventh year. I see there are 13 three person groups and one with only two."

  


"Yes, well, it was the closest we could get." Severus said.

"You could have had 10 groups of ten." Hermione said logically. 

"Dumbledore specifically said three per group. But I don't think that he would mind if we upped it a little bit. Then again, he expected the four of us to be together, so one group will have five." He said, rubbing his five o'clock shadow. 

"Anyway, I think that we should devide up the tasks." Ginny said. Draco was busy trying to make coffee. 

"I agree. How about you and Draco work on lists for what the groups need and Hermione and I will work on the groups?" Severus said, doling out tasks like the leader he was. 

"Sounds good." Draco said, setting a pot of coffee on a trivet in the middle of the table. The four poured themselves liberal amounts. 

"So, Hermione, how do you think we aught to go about this?" he said as Hermione read over the lists. 

"How about we put one person from each house in a group? Dumbledore would like the diversity." 

  


"Sounds good. Let's use the sorting hat."

  


"Where is it?" Hermione asked. 

"I'll be right back." He said as he stepped into the fireplace. A few moments later he was back with the tattered black hat. 

"I've cut the names apart." Hermione said, dumping them into the hat.

"Good. I've already instructed the hat to put the groups together. Or, Dumbledore did I should say." 

  


"Oh, look!" Hermione squealed as the first four names flew out of the the hat.

"Who is it?" He asked, quill ready for dictation. 

"Ha, this is a funny group, for Slytherin it's Blaise Zabini, Hufflepuff Susan Bones, Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, and Ravenclaw Padma Patil. They don't seem to have anything in common." 

  


"The hat knows best." He laughed as he took down the next group of Crabbe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Jessa Rauch and Ling Chan. 

Several groups later they were done, rounding it out to Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Parvati Patil, Ron Wesley and Jeremiah Poschley.

"I think they were put together due to a letter fetish. Except Ron. Oh, his Mum's maiden name is Preston!" Hermione giggled. It was getting very late and they were all ready to go to sleep. 

"I think you are my fetish." he growled at her, kissing her on the forehead. 

"Oh, really, Professor?" she said, pulling him out of his chair. 

"Yes, Miss Granger." 

"Should we expect you back tonight, Hermione?" Draco called as Severus practically slung Hermione over his shoulders. 

"Don't count on it, Draco!" 


	19. They DO IT

You see, dear readers, me and my family are driving up to see my sister. Like we do every weekend. So, more chappies!

Disclaimer: this is RATED R!!!!! Don't read if rated R offends you. 

"Severus." Hermione breathed as they finally made it down to his chambers. 

"Password." Severus said, breaking contact with Hermione for a second. 

"That's your password?" Hermione cried as they walked through the stone wall. 

"Gods in Heaven, Hermione!" He said, as he pushed her up against a wall as soon as they got in the rooms. He kissed feverishly down her neck, scattering little licks and kisses onto her delicate collarbones. 

"Please." she whispered into his ear as he started to unbutton her oxford shirt, kissing every place he touched, "To your bed." 

"With pleasure." He said, seizing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Afterward she couldn't remember the walk to the bed other than the kisses she was intoxicated with. 

As they got into the room, Hermione slid down his body with innerverating passion and delicious slowness. She felt him grow harder as she got out of his grasp. Slowly, deliberately she ran her hands up his chest, feeling the lithe muscles under that shirt. She kissed the dip where his neck met his chest, nibbling a little bit. He ran his fingers through her wildly curly hair, letting them take in the luxurity of the silken strands. She took her left hand, placing it just above the top button. With a sharp, but fluid jerk of her hand she had scattered all ten of the little ivory buttons onto the floor. 

"Hermione, oh, love." Severus swore as she pulled it off him, kissing every portion of his exposed skin. Her sweet lips found the flat nub of a nipple on his chest and worried it with her tongue, making the peak harden and him squirm under her mouth. Hermione's hands found their way to his his hips, putting her thumbs into the waist band, feeling for some underwear. She gasped. 

"Why, Professor, are you wearing underwear?" she looked up at him coyly before she siezed the button with her teeth and delftly unbuttoned it, kissing the little whisps of hair that lead down. 

"Hermione." He gasped, bucking his hips a little against the hand that was cupping the warmth in his pants. He grasped her upper arms, pulling her up sharply but gently. "Please." he said, and without warning, taking the back hem of her shirt and pulling it quickly over her head, exposing, yet again, a bare chest. "Minx." he panted as he ran his long elegant fingers all over her skin, her back, her sides, stomach and breasts. She shivered with anticipation and pushed him back, hard onto the bed and covered his lean body with hers, relishing the feeling of her skin against his. He easily flipped her over and pinned her arms over her head, kissing the smooth skin. He worked one heavy boot off with his other foot and quickly got them both off. She moved from his grasp and pulled off her muggle mary janes. 

"You are so beautiful." Hermione said, looking at his broad shoulders and chest, the moonlight throwing almost a silver glow onto the skin. Her breath sucked in as he moved to un do his trousers the rest of the way. He stepped off the bed and sinfully slowly inched the pants down his thighs as he tured to face the wall. Hermione took this oppertunity to rid herself of her skirt and knee socks. She laid back in the bed, letting her hair flow everywhere, like a painting of Athena. He turned, and sucked in his breath at the sight of her laying there. 

"Gods, Hermione. Help me." He said, coming back to the bed in swift strides. He was on top of her once again, his, well, manhood, was pressed against her and she raised her hips in greeting. He moaned, pressing himself closer. Her arms went around his back, raking her nails 'cross it, and he tensed. He lowered his lips to the valley inbetween her breasts and scattered kisses in a straight line down her stomach. His tongue found her navel, and even lower, her inner thighs. Lightly letting his hands explore her body, he was content to try to memorize the planes of it. 

"Hurry, Severus." Her voice was pleading, full of want and need. 

"_Contraceptus_" he said, fumbling for his fifteen inch ebony wand. 

"Thank you. Now hurry." she said, pulling him closer to her body. They were both skick with a fine sheen of sweat, making their skin salty to the lips. He pulled back, letting the velvety head of him tease at her opening. "Please, Gods Severus, if you don't soon." she panted as she hooked her ankles behind his knees. 

"If I don't soon, what?" he said, inching himself further.

"It's going to hurt worse. I'm a virgin." she cried, feeling a little bit of tearing. 

"I'll try not to hurt you." he promised, brushing the curls away from her face. 

"Then hurry." she said, looking into his deep eyes. 

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He said, as he quickly and suddenly took her virginity. She cried out, but Severus quickly smoothed her face with kisses. He was slowly trying to nurse the pain away with long, smooth strokes. He felt her relax and laugh a little, the sensations making her giggle. She pulled him closer, burying him deeper, hitting her core. She gasped in an exquisite oh and arched her back to be closer, burying him to the hilt. "Oh..." was the wordless syllable that he cried, his eyes scrunching closed. 

"Look at me." She said, kissing his shoulder lightly, like a feather. 

"Yes?" he gasped as she tightened her inner muscles around him. "Yes!" he said, withdrawing slightly and pressing in. 

Again and again he pressed into her, again and again they cried out as one. 

"I don't think I can wait any longer," Severus cried, every ounce of his self control about to go to the wind. 

"Then don't wait." Hermione panted. She let out a high pitched yell as he started working with fevor. With a few more strokes, Hermione found release unlike any she had ever had before, and with a shout Severus came, spilling warmth into her and onto the fine silk sheets. He jerked as they both came down off of their high, his hips still bucking against hers. He started to withdrawl, and Hermione pulled him closer again. 

"I want you to stay here, so that I can remember what it was like my first time." she panted, and after a while he took his weight off of her, letting her snuggle closer to his warm chest and drift off into sleep. 

Severus Snape was not the kind of man to just fall asleep as soon as an orgasm came. He laid there for hours, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept on. 

"I swear, Hermione Granger, you will be my wife. I love you, so much." he said, kissing her eyelids as the sun rose outside his window. 


	20. Pumpkin Smoothies

~*~In the Head Boy and Girl's Suite~*~

"Hey, Draco, would you like a pumpkin smoothie?" Ginny asked her new friend that was lounging on the couch reading a book. She was at her desk starting the planning of a new project. 

"What's a smoothie?" They were becoming fast friends these past two weeks. 

"Never mind. I'll just make you one." She said, transfiguring her box of tissues into a blender. She conjure ice and pumpkin juice and poured it all ento the blender. She started the machine. 

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Draco screamed.

"It's a blender." Ginny said when she turned it off. She poured the mixture into two glasses and she _Wingardium Levioso_-ed it to Draco. 

"Wow! This is marvelous! Is this a muggle invention?" Draco cried, getting pale orange froth on his nose. 

"Yes. Now aren't muggles geniuses?" Ginny asked, giggling. 

"Yes they are. Now I know why your dad is such a muggle freak."

"Mum thinks he's crazy too. But she loves smoothies."

"How is the Field Trip going, Gin?" He said, getting off the couch to come over to the desk. 

"_Scrougify_." She said and instantly the glasses were clean. "It's going all right. Do you have all he groups made up?"

"Um, I have all the fifth years done."

"You should have all of them done! It's been two weeks!" Ginny cried.

"Of course I have all of them done. I am not Head Boy for nothing."

"Oh, you." Ginny said, giggling. 

"This is going to be a long three weeks." Draco sighed. 

"Oh, come off it. It will be fun. Me, you, Hermione."

"And Professor Snape." Draco said, smiling. 

"Yes, well, I don't know how you and Hermione like him so much. He seems like a nasty git to me."

"He really isn't." Draco insisted.

"I'll figure that one out for myself, thank you." Ginny said. 

With that, Hermione and Professor Snape came through the portrait hole. 

"Hi everyone. Severus is here to help us plan what everyone needs to take." Hermione said . Snape was smiling. 

"I don't know what the hell Granger has done to him." Draco muttered so low only Ginny could hear. 

"Lets sit around the fire and write out a list." Hermione suggested. 

"I'll make some coffee." Ginny said, transfiguring the same box of tissues. 

"Nice idea." Draco said, picking up a scroll of parchment. 

"Are these all muggle places, Professor?" Ginny asked. 

"Severus." He said. 

"What?"

"Call me Severus. And yes, these are all muggle places. The week before we leave, you will learn how to transfigure your robes and other objects into muggle clothing. Each group will have a 500 galleon food allowance. Other than that you can bring other pocket money."

"Loads of shopping." Hermione said, sipping her coffee. 

"Yes. And all of the hotel accommodations have been made." Severus said, also drinking his coffee. Black coffee, typical. He was dressed this morning in casual clothing, a pair of dragon skin pants and a tight black tee shirt. He didn't look his thirty eight years. He looked about twenty five. 

"Are you all ready to get going or not?" Draco said impatiently. 

"Yes, just let me go to my room and pick up some pocket money." Hermione said. They were all dressed in muggle attire. Draco had borrowed a pair of black pants from Severus and magically altered them to fit. He also had on a Slytherin green turtleneck sweater. His hair was hanging loose, like Severus' but his was shorter and a brilliant white-blonde. Ginny was looking equally as stunning in a pair of very baggy camouflage pants and a white long sleeved shirt. Her hair tumbled down her back and it was almost as long as Hermione's. 

"I'm ready." Hermione said, bounding down the stairs. Her curls had taken on a 1940's look and gracefully flowed to her hips. She had on a pair of simple jeans and a green EMO style top that matched well with her hair. 

"You look very nice, Hermione." Severus whispered to her. She turned red and opened the portrait hole for Ginny and Draco. 

"Thank you. You look very nice as well." it was his turn to blush. They went outside Hogwarts and to the final gate. 

"We're going to apparate from here. I am assuming that you know how to apparate, Draco." Severus said. 

"I know how to also." Ginny said. 

"What about you, Hermione?" Draco asked. 

"I had an accident over the summer and I splinched myself. I don't like doing it any more."

"Ewwww." Ginny said, turning slightly green. 

"It's ok, I just lost my legs and fingers."

"Just your legs and fingers?!" 

"Yes. It didn't hurt though."

"Well, I suppose I will apparate with Hermione and you will go separately?" Severus said. 

"Yes that's fine." Hermione said. 

"We're going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, all right?"

"Ok," Draco and Ginny said. 

"You two go first." Severus said. The two of them closed their eyes and they faded out of sight until they heard a pop. "All right Hermione, you need to hold on to me."

"Where?" She asked slyly. Fortunately Severus did not catch the innuendo. 

"Just hug me." he said. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by the waist. She was almost as tall as him, and he was by no means a short man. 

Hermione heard a pop and with that they were facing Draco and Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Shopping

The quartet walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the streets of Muggle

London. 

"Where to first, Ladies?" Draco asked. 

"Herrod's!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing to a very expensive looking department store. 

"All right." Severus said, lightly scoffing. 

"What kind of clothes are you going to buy, Gin?" Hermione asked her girlfriend. 

"All kinds. I think that we each need to get a new bathing suit. And then shirts and skirts and dresses and pants and shorts and-"

"Ginny. Really, we really don't have a lot of money."

"I have 500£ from doing a muggle paper route this summer."

"Are you serious? I had a job doing a paper route this summer too. But I guess my neighborhood pays better. I have 600£. I'll loan you 50 though, so we can get the same amount."

"You don't have to. I could never pay you back."

"I don't care if you pay me back or not. Consider it a Christmas present."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, biting her lip. 

"Yes. I'm sure." With that, Hermione dug into her purse and pulled out a crisp 50 pound note. 

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"Any time." Hermione shrugged it off. 

"Lets get shopping!" Draco cried sarcastically.

"Ok, lets get the girls' shopping done first. Then they can't complain while we buy gear for the trip." Severus said, putting his arm casually around Hermione's shoulders. She turned pink and leaned into him. Draco and Ginny exchanged looks. 

"Lets split up. That way, the girls can't talk about their choices." Draco said, winking. 

"Fine. Lets go." Ginny said. 

"I guess I'll take you then." Severus said as Ginny and Draco walked off. "Where to first?" He took his hand off her shoulders and ran it through his black hair. 

"How about to Ann Wiberg?" Hermione said, pointing to a very punky and EMO store below them.

"Sounds good." They got on the escalator and went down. 

"Hello, welcome to Ann Wiberg." The salesgirl said as they went in. She looked Severus up and down and practically salivated. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a rack of pinstriped pants. 

"Thanks, 'Mione. I needed that." Severus whispered to her. She smiled and nodded. 

"How about these?" She said, holding up a pair of grey pants with white pinstripes. 

"They would look nice on you."

"They're on sale too." In Ann Wiberg they picked up a pair of pinstriped pants, a black sweater, a black and pink plaid skirt, a pair of black fishnet stockings and a black purse with a blue 'h' on it. 

"You want me to shrink those?" Severus said when they got out of the store.

"Yes, please." He shrunk the bags and Hermione tucked them into her pocket. "That's amazing."

*With Ginny and Draco*

"I am going to buy you something very nice, Ginny." Draco said as they wandered into Chanel. 

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend." Draco said, looking into her eyes, "So I am going to buy you something very nice. I'm not a Malfoy for nothing."

"Aw, gee, thanks." Ginny said, "How about this bag?" she held up a shockingly orange purse. 

"It's the new pink." The saleslady said, "But it would clash horribly with your hair, dear. I would stick to black. You can't wear colors."

"Excuse me?" Draco spoke up. 

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Good to see you." 

"I want the best of everything for Miss Weasley. Get it." She scurried off.

"You shop here often?"

"Yes. Even in the muggle world my father insists we have the best. The name Malfoy means something everywhere."

"Oh, your not vain." Ginny said.

"No. I am just realistic. I would trade it in a heartbeat for what you have." Draco whispered. 

"Would you?" she asked. 

"I would." Draco leaned close to Ginny, brushing his lips softly against hers.

"Here you go. You would look wonderful in this color blue. It matches your eyes." The lady was back.

"I think that you blew your opportunity to get sales from me. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would have bought a great deal of merchandise here though. Have a nice life." Ginny said, grabbing Draco's hand and leading him out of the store. 

"What a witch." Draco giggled. 

"You can laugh! Praise the Gods!" Ginny cried, flinging her arms around Draco. 

"Lets go down there." Draco said, pointing to a little vintage shop a few stores down. 

"That looks like more my type." Ginny said. 

*With Severus and Hermione*

"Oh, I love this place, Sev!" Hermione cried as they walked into the little vintage shop. 

"Pick out something." he said. 

"What?"

"I want you to have a memento of our trip to London." He said simply. 

"You better not do this every place we go."

"I can if I want to. I'm not exactly poor."

"Ok. I have enough clothes to clothe a third world country. I want something little and pretty."

"There is a third world?" Severus said incredulously. 

"Muggle saying." she said. "Why don't you pick something out for me?"

"Oh, fine. Are you finally tired of shopping?"

"Yes." Hermione said, wandering to the case with antique jewelry in it. 

Severus picked up a little silver ring with a gilt and enameled lion and snake. The lion was enameled in black with little diamond eyes. The snake was enameled in dark blue with little black opal eyes. This was perfect for Hermione. 

"Hermione. I am going to get you something and when the time is right, I will give it to you, ok?" Severus said, holding the ring in his closed fist.

"Oh, no. Give it to me now." Hermione moaned. 

"Fine. Let me pay for it. Go on out of the store."

Hermione walked through the racks of stuff and stumbled upon Ginny and Draco standing in a corner, kissing. 

"Um, Gin?" She said. Ginny and Draco both looked up. They both tinged pink and 

Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Ginny lost something." Draco said. 

"Right. And you had to get it out with your tongue." Hermione laughed. "Come on outside. I don't care."

Ginny laughed and fallowed Hermione and Draco out to sit on a bench. 

"I am just going to accept. I don't even want to understand." Hermione said, giggling

"Understand what?" Severus asked, handing Hermione a small purple bag. 

"Draco and Ginny. As a couple." Ginny laughed even harder.

"Nice work, Draco." Severus said, shaking hands with Draco. 

"Severus!" Hermione said, wacking him lightly on the arm. 

"Lets get out of here." Draco said, "We have to get to the travel agency before 2 

o'clock."

"Ok...fine." Ginny said as Hermione took her hands and pulled her to standing. 

"Are you going to open it?" Severus whispered to Hermione. 

"Yes. Of course." She opened the bag and drew out a little gold velvet drawstring bag. She opened it and pulled out the lion and snake ring. "Oh, Gods Severus!" She breathed, slipping it onto her finger. "Thank you so much!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Her left leg just seemed to pop up out of it's own accord. 

"Hurry up. Draco and Ginny are almost out the door, dear."

"Thank you." she breathed.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

  
  
  
  
  



	22. The Department of Magical Adoption

"Group Five- over here!" Dumbledore called, "Here is your portkey to Moscow!

Over here, your Rubber Ducky is the way to Moscow." The fifth group gathered and all held onto the duck. With a pop they were gone.

"Sixth group to Miami, here to the Rememberall." The sixth years were soon gone. 

"From the Department of Magical Adoption to Miss Hermione Granger." A house elf appeared with a tiny pop. 

"Yes?" Professor Dumbledore said, kneeling in front of the elf. 

"Me is needing to give this to Hermione Granger." 

"She is right over there. Shall I call her?" 

"Yessir, please."

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said to the sleepy girl who was leaning against her trunk, "Someone to see you."

"Ok...where are they?"

"The house elf, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. Hermione kneeled next to the house elf. 

"Hellos 'Mione Granger. I is having this letter for you from Master O'Hearn. It is being about your god-daughter."

"She was just born a few days before I came back to Hogwarts." Hermione said to Dumbledore, "She's a witch."

"That is being the problem Miss 'Mione. Read the letter." 

"All right."

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_ This is the Department of Magical Adoption's head, Alexander O'Hearn. I am very sorry to report but at six twenty two a.m. this morning Amanda and Jacob Vodzak were killed last night in a muggle riot at a local restaurant. The young Miss Vodzak was at home with the house elves. The God-Father, Mr. Viktor Krum, has been contacted and is unable to take the baby due to his career. As her Godmother, as of August 29, 2003, you are now responsible for the child. Please send word back with Tiny, my house elf._

_Thank you,_

_Alexander O'Hearn_

_Department of Magical Adoption_

"Oh, Gods." Hermione cried, sinking down further. 

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked her. 

"I have to get to London!" Hermione cried, shoving the letter to Dumbledore. She conjure more parchment and a quill from her trunk and hastily inscribed a note to give to Tiny. 

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_ I am Hermione Granger and I am the God-Mother of Miss Vodzak. I will be there soon to collect her. Thank you._

_ Hermione Granger._

"Here, Tiny, Take this to your master." Hermione said, shaking hard.

"I is thanking you, 'Mione Granger." Tiny bowed and with a pop he was gone.

"Miss Granger-" Dumbledore said, putting his arm around her shoulder. 

"I have to go. Just let me get to her." Hermione started to cry from the loss of her friends and the sudden burden of motherhood. 

"Not until you are calmer." Dumbledore said, looking about. He had already sent along the other groups, so it was just Hermione and Dumbledore in the Foyer of Hogwarts. 

"I have to go, tell Professor Snape, Draco and Ginny. Oh, Gods, I don't know what I am going to do!" Hermione sobbed. 

"I know that Professor Snape and all the heads are on first name basis. I also know that Severus values you very deeply. I am sure that he would want to accompany you to London."

"You actually approve of the relationship, still?" Hermione asked incredulously. 

"I approve of the fact that you and Severus were both terribly lonely and now you have found someone to share that time with. I am merely repressing and forgetting the fact that you are student and teacher. You are of legal age, plus two years due to time turning in the third year."

"Thank you. Can I go now?" Hermione asked, grinning at Dumbledore. 

"Yes, here comes Severus, Ginny and Draco. You go and send an owl to your parents. When you return, Severus will be ready. 

~*~10 minutes later~*~

Hermione ran down the steps into the foyer and into Severus' arms at the bottom. 

"I'm so sorry about your friends, Hermione." he said, kissing her hair. 

"I am too. But there is nothing to be done now." she said, leaning into him. 

"Lets get going. This baby will see the world at an early age, Hermione. What is her name?"

"It's a muggle thing. They don't name their children until the christening ceremony. That was to be on Christmas in a month, exactly. So she technically has no name."

"Oh. Well, you will just have to choose one." 

"I'm not very good at that type of thing. You are so poetic. You choose something." Hermione said as Severus pulled her close to apparate to the Ministry. 

"If you wish, darling." there was the pop and a split second later they were standing just inside the Ministry building. 

"Hello, Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, what department, please?"

"Magical Adoption." Hermione said.

"Third floor, to your left. Wand check to your right. Thank you, have a nice day." the voice said. 

"It's now or never, Mione." Severus said, taking her hand. They walked up the steps and got to the office of Alexander O'Hearn. Severus knocked twice and a few seconds later they were welcomed into the office by Alexander O'Hearn himself. 

"Hello, Miss Granger." He said, shaking her hand. "I assume you are here for little Miss Vodzak." 

"Y-yes. I am." 

"Just put your hand onto this piece of parchment and it will magically bind you to the contract of adoption." He said, presenting the scroll. 

"All right." Hermione said as she closed her eyes to put her little hand down.

"There we go, all done. This way, please." He said, pushing aside a large chair in front of a door. The door was covered with memos and baby pictures. He shoved more things aside and led them down a short hall to a little dimly lit room. There was a house elf for every baby and they were being rocked back and forth in a cradle or by the elf in the rocking chair. One little one was crying. Several were eating. 

"Which one is she?" Severus whispered to her. 

"I haven't seen her." Hermione said. 

"Here she is." Mr. O'Hearn said, standing next to a cradle in the corner. The house elf with the nametag labled Bubbely picked a three month old child and rocked her a bit in her arms. Hermione and Severus walked though the cradles and to where Bubbely and Mr. 

O'Hearn were. "Your daughter."

Bubbely held up the baby for Hermione to take. Hermione gathered her into her arms and pulled the ball of pink blankets closer. She pulled the soft blanket back from the baby's face. She was greeted by a shock of curly brown hair and bright little blue eyes. 

"Oh, Gods." Hermione breathed, starting to cry again, "My daughter now." 

"Oh, Hermione, remember the child. This is a wonderful thing, I promise. She is your daughter now and you have to be strong for her." Severus comforted her. 

"I am just scared." Hermione confessed. 

"No need to be scared. The whole castle will be raising her." 

"You promise that you will be there?" she asked.

"I would be there even if you didn't want me to be." 

"Thank you, Mr. O'Hearn." Hermione said, nodding towards him. "Can we apparate directly from here?"

"Yes, go ahead." he said. 

"Are you ready?" Severus asked.

"Yes." He pulled her and the baby close and with a pop they were gone.


	23. Paris

"What do you think Hermione was crying about in that letter?" Ron asked as 

soon as they had checked into their hotel room. 

"I don't know. And there is no way to contact her now that we're in the muggle world." Harry said, sighing. 

"Hermione doesn't cry much." Ron said, "Must have been something horrible." 

"Nothing Dumbledore can't handle, boys. I'm sure she's just fine, now." Professor Sprout said, opening to the door to their hotel room. 

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, a worried expression on his face. 

"She'll be fine, Ron." Parvati said, scowling. She was very easy of temper, but quick to aggrivate and quick to make up, like an american.

"You've been vexed the whole way here since you woke up this morning." Harry said, looking at her with a small frown. 

"I know." Parvati said with her arms still crossed. 

"I think what this girl needs is a little walk around the city. Why don't you rent mopeds and drive around?" Professor Sprout commented, pulling the luggage rack into the room. 

"Sounds like a good idea." Ron said. The three of them changed out of their pajamas that they had been in for the portkey session and the long cab ride into the city. They abjectly left the two slytherins in the room. It was still hot in Paris, for November so they all wanted to put on cooler clothing. 

After Ron and Harry had put on pairs of jeans and long sleeved shirts they went down to the lobby to ask about renting mopeds. The concierge set it all up for in ten minutes when three scooters would be ready for them. They proceded to go to the bar in the hotel where Harry ordered a rum and coke and ordered Ron a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple. 

"Yum, Harry. What is this?" Ron asked, sipping the sprite-and-grenadine drink. 

"It's a Shirley Temple." Harry replied, taking a long drink of his rum and coke. 

"Wasn't she that little american witch that sang all those terrible songs in the films?"

"Yes, she was a witch?"

"Blimey, how else do you think that so many people adored her. It was a simple attraction spell. Think about it. How many people would want to see a cheeky little ringlet haired girl sing about the animal crackers in her soup?"

"Sounds logical." Harry said, drinking again. 

"Hello boys." Parvati said. She gestured to the bartender as she ordered an Orangina. 

"You ready to go explore Paris, love?" Harry asked putting an arm around her waist. 

"Yes. As soon as I have a little drink." She plopped herself on the barstool in between Harry and Ron. She and the boys drank their drinks in silence for a while until Parvati spoke again. "Are you two boys ready?" 

"I don't know what a moped is." Ron said. 

"You'll see. It's really easy to ride." Harry said. 

"Ride? You ride one of these things?" Ron cried. 

"Yes. You sit on it and it goes." 

"Oh, bother." Ron said as they made their way back to the concierge. 

"Oh, Monsieur Potter, 'ere iz your mopeds and 'ere iz your helmets. Hafe a plezant ride about ze city."

"Thank you my good man." Harry said, dropping some money into his hand. 

"Put on your helmet on, Ron." Parvati said, fastening her silver helmet. Ron picked up a hunter green helmet and put it on his head, fastening it like Parvati did. Harry picked up his red one and buckled it. "Now, Ron. You sit here, on the seat." Parvati said, getting on her moped, "And your feet go here." she indicated the foot rests. "And you put your hands here on the bars. Now when you twist the bars backwards you go foreward, like so." Parvati went about a meter foreward. "The brake is that shiny bar over the handlebars. When you want to stop, you pull that bar."

"I've got it." Ron declaired. 

"Good. Let's go." Harry said, taking the front of the line. Parvati hung back and went after Ron. 

They zoomed down the little cobblestone streets of Paris with the baguette vendors and flower stands lining them. People were everywhere and they just moved out of the way for the three 17 year olds. They rode along the river where artists were standing there painting the scenery. They rode past the Eiffel Tower and under the Arc de Triumph. Finally stopping in front of a little resturaunt.

"Lets get something to eat." Ron said, stepping off his moped. 

"I'm hungery too." Parvati said, shaking out her hair. 

"My treat." Harry said, pulling out group money. 

"Really, Harry." Parvati said, laughing as they made their way inside to the counter where they sold sandwiches, fresh milk and juice, fruit, vegtables, salads and hot bread. 

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle, Monsieurs." The lady said. 

"Par les vous Anglais, Madam?" Parvati said.

"Oui. What would 'ou like to eat?"

"One turkey sandwich and orange juice." Parvati said. She gestured to the boys. 

"Roast beef and cheese, please, with an apple, some grapes and a salad with apple juice, please." Ron said. He encountered a look from Parvati. "What!? I'm hungry."

"Ham sandwich and carrots with apple juice, please." Harry said, smiling at the matron of the outdoor resturaunt. 

"Will zat be all?" she asked.

"Oui."

"20 euro, please."

"Merci." Parvati said as she took the three sandwiches and Ron's salad. The other two got the drinks and Ron's fruit. She sat down at a little table with four chairs and unwrapped her sandwich. 

"Wow, the french really know food." Harry said, biting into his roast beef. 

"I know. And all this is so fresh." Ron added, eating with both hands.

"You act like you've never had food." Parvati laughed, drinking her orange juice. When they were finished they took their bottles back to the counter along with the dishes. 

"Merci." Harry added, trying out his french. 

"Nice french, Harry." Parvati said as they walked to the mopeds. It was the sun was starting to set in the western sky. 

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

"It was two o'clock about three hours ago." Parvati said. Harry looked at his watch. 

"It's five-thirty." Harry said, "We need to get back to the hotel."

"What are we doing tonight?" Parvati asked. 

"We have to sit through a french magical history lecture. Then, tomarrow I think that we will be visiting Beauxbatons."

"Beauxbatons means 'Pretty Stick', doesn't it?" Parvati asked. 

"I think so." 

"What a dumb name for a school." Ron said. "And all those Beauxbatons people were nasty gits. They cried a lot." 

"You're telling me, Ron. Remember Fleur Delacour is now going to be your sister-in-law. You made such a dork out of yourself. Remember when you asked her to go to the Yule Ball in fifth year?" 

"Let it go, Harry." Ron said, getting red at the ears. 

"Ok, fine." Harry said, laughing as they all put their helmets on. 

"Do you think we have to dress up for this lecture?" Parvati asked. 

"I think we'd better talk to Professor Sprout about that one."

"I bet we have to wear wizarding robes." Ron said, grimacing. His were still those awful wine colored velvet ones. Hermione had done a good job of getting rid of all the old lace, but during their last petty argument had turned them from dark blue back to that burgundy. He had to get Professor Sprout to re-color them something less offensive.

"Think of it Harry, watch this sunset. Because after the war comes, you're going to need all the happy memories you can remember." Parvati said, kissing his cheek lightly


	24. Aissa

_ "_Awww...Hermione! What's her name?" Ginny cooed to the baby. 

"I don't know yet. I gave Severus the job of naming her."

"That's so cute. I would never let Draco name a baby. With a Slytherin like him it would probably be called Serpentina or something." Ginny laughed as she took the baby from Hermione. 

"All right. How are we going to do this?" Dumbledore asked the quartet in his office. 

"I think I should take her to my mother." Hermione said, sighing, "I wish I could just forego this trip and spend it grieving for my friends and with my family and my new found daughter." 

"By all means, do that, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said kindly.

"She's not going anywhere without me." Ginny said firmly, putting her arm around Hermione. 

"You may go also Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. 

"There needs to be a naming ceremony soon, Hermione." Severus said. 

"I know. There also has to be a funeral." She replied, putting her tired head in her hands. 

"We can go ahead and have the naming ceremony, if you wish, before you leave." Dumbledore said. 

"I think that would be best." The baby giggled, sending a smile Hermione's way. 

"Who would you like to stand as the Godparents?" Severus asked. 

"I'll have Ginny and Draco if they will. I would have loved to have had a brother and sister to do this, but I don't." Hermione said. 

"Now that that is settled, lets ajourn this meeting until we get to the lake." Dumbledore said, "You might want to get ready, Hermione. I assume Severus will present the child with you?" 

"I thought he would." Hermione said, looking up at Severus. 

"Of course, love." he anwsered. 

"I'm going to go on out now." Dumbledore said, leaving his own office. 

"What is a naming ceremony like?" Hermione asked. 

"The Godparents wear red, symbolizing their commitment. The parents wear black, symbolizing that they are not the ones being honored. The baby wears a white robe and is carried by the mother. The officiator, Dumbledore, will sprinkle water on the baby and say a spell to bind all five together. It's very short." Draco said, transfiguring Ginny's little yellow sundress red. Draco had already turned his pants and shirt red. 

"Here, 'Mione." Severus said, transfiguring Hermione's outfit into black. His was already black. 

"Come on, baby." Hermione said as she picked her up off of the overstuffed chair. She waved her wand and her little pink jumper turned white. "Do you have a name, Severus?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Severus took the baby from Hermione and hugged it close to his chest. 

"Awww." Ginny whispered to Draco, "Look at them. It's so adorable." 

"I thought I'd never see the day where my potions master was holding a baby and looking at Hermione Granger." 

"I know! Thats what makes it so wonderful."

"Lets go, people." Hermione said, taking her new daughter back. They walked out of the castle in silence and met Dumbledore at the edge of the Lake.

"Now that we are all here, we will begin." He said, "By the power in me, I begin this naming ceremony. (Brief pause) Who presents this child to be named a part of the wizarding world?"

"We do." Hermione and Severus said. 

"Who are the Godparents, for when these two depart from this Earth, this child will have a new family."

"We are." Draco and Ginny replied. 

"What is the name you have chosen for this member of society?"

"Aissa." Severus said (pronounced AHY-suh)

"Do you promise to keep her safe, and happy to the best of your extent?" Ginny, Draco, Severus and Hermione whispered Yes. "I now bond the five of you together into a bond of family." Dumbledore sprinkled some water and flower petals onto Aissa and she giggled. "Keep and raise this child with care." A shimmering white light surrounded the little gathering of people and started to grow. The circle grew until it encompassed the whole lake and Hogwarts and expanded until the group could no longer see it. 

"Thank you." Hermione sobbed as she handed the baby to Dumbledore. 

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny said, pulling her friend into a hug, "It will be ok. I promise."

"Damn, Severus. A new child by eleven in the morning." Draco said, chiding Severus. 

"Damn, Draco. A new head to be regrown by noon." Severus made a joke. 

"By gods man, you made a joke." Draco said. 

"I can do that." 

"I thought it was beyond all hope, sir." 

"Nothing is beyond hope."

"What about Voldemort?"

"The war that is about to start is not very hopeful. But we still have hope."

"About to start? How badly?"

"So badly that we will need every person in the wizarding world trained to fight. But only one person can defeat Voldemort. You must know the prophecy of Harry Potter."

"Yes. So it's true." Draco breathed. 

"Very true. And soon we are both going to have to fight to keep the women that we love safe." Severus said, looking at Ginny, Hermione and Aissa. 

"Truly?" Draco said. 

"Yes. But even then we will need both of them to be fighting with us. Hermione is one of the most powerful witches I've ever seen."

"May I speak to Ginny about this? So she knows it's coming?" 

"We will all know when it is coming, Draco. There will be time to prepare."

"When will it come?"

"Before you graduate. I believe every student will be fighting when Voldemort tries to take Hogwarts. Fighting in their own way. But he will try to take Hogwarts."

"Us upper years, thats what this new combat class is for- isn't it?" 

"Yes. We need as many people with the light as we can." 

"What is this bloody world coming to?


	25. Drs Granger

"So, are we all going to the Granger house?" Ginny asked as they walked back up to the Head Suite. 

"I'm going. I don't know about Draco, but I think wherever you goes, this sick puppy will follow." Severus said. Hermione carried the baby into the room first. 

"I'm coming with Ginny." Draco said. 

"Then we have it settled." Hermione said, "I have just talked to Dumbledore and we are apparating into a Wizard's tavern in my town and there will be a car waiting for us and we will drive out to my parent's house." 

"None of us can drive." Draco said, "And what is a car?"

"I'm a muggle born. I can drive." Hermione said. "And a car is something you can ride in. Like a flying carpet that doesn't fly and it's like a bubble and it rides on four wheels."

"What do you need, Hermione?" Severus asked, "From your room, I mean."

"I just need my backpack, thats got two changes of clothes in it. Aissa and I should be all right when we get to the house. She needs to be fed now though."

"I'll get it." Severus said as Hermione conjured a bottle of formula. She popped it into the baby's mouth and she began to eat greedily. 

"Oh, let me take her, 'Mione." Ginny said, holding her arms out. 

"Sure. I need to tranfigure her some clothes any way." Hermione took a tissue and made it into another sleeper. Several tissues later she had three sleepers, a blanket, a little robe, a pair of booties and a little hat. 

"I'm ready." Severus said, coming out of Hermione's room, "Lets go."

"Oh, I can't wait to walk all the way out the drive." Draco said sarcastically. 

"You want to carry the baby while you are at it?" Hermione joked. 

"Sure." Draco smiled and took Aissa from Ginny happily.

"Let's go!" Hermione said, holding the portrait hole for Draco and Aissa. 

*The Apparation Point, five minutes later*

"I'm glad thats over." Hermione said, taking Aissa from Draco and walking out of the dingy little tavern. 

"I am beginning to not like apparating very much." Ginny said. She had splinched herself. Not her body but she had lost her shoes. So she was riding on Draco's back. 

"At least you didn't loose your fingers and legs." Hermione said, opening the door to an Audi. 

"This is a car?" Draco said.

"Yes. This is a car. We sit in it and it moves." Hermione said, "There doesn't seem to be a car seat so, Ginny, will you hold Aissa?"

"Sure." She said as she, Draco and Aissa slid into the back seat.

"You can have front." Hermione said to Severus. 

"Thank you." Hermione got into the driver's seat and adjusted her seat and mirrors. She clicked the key over to on and started it up. Draco let out a terrified scream. 

"It's just the car, Draco!" Ginny said, putting her arm on his thigh. 

"I know." He said. Hermione looked at the middle console to realize that she was driving a manual. She giggled with delight and zoomed out of the parking lot and down a long country road. She put on the radio and listened to some smooth classical piano music as they went down the roads. 

"It's way out in the country." Hermione told Severus. 

"I like it out here." he replied. In about 10 minutes, Hermione took a sharp right into a driveway. 

"This is home." She said, gesturing to a large georgian brick home. She pulled the car up to the door and stopped it. Draco, Ginny and Aissa got out first followed by Severus. Hermione gathered the keys to the car and her purse and also got out. She opened the door into a bright foyer. "Mum?" she called, "Dad? I'm home."

"Hello, Miss Hermione." a maid said as she went by, "I'll get Dr. Rebecca for you." 

"Thank you, Charity." Hermione answered. Draco and Severus finally came in the door, carrying four bags. Hermione took Aissa from Ginny. 

"Hermione!" Rebecca Granger cried, coming down the stairs, "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry about your friends." Mrs. Granger swept Hermione and Aissa into a long embrace. 

"I'm a terrible hostess, Mum. These are my friends, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley and this is Severus Snape, the man I've wrote to you about." Hermione said, abruptly ending the long hug.

"We'll all get to know each other in due time." she said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I'll have Charity and Elizabeth make up the beds for you."

"Thanks Mum. And this is Aissa, my God-Daughter. I thought that she might want a nap soon." 

"Well, hello Aissa. Welcome to my family. I'm your Granny Rebecca." Dr. Granger cooed as she took the baby. "Hermione, you look practically exhausted. Go on up to your room and I'll send up some sandwitches. 

"Thanks Mum." Mrs. Granger left the foyer to go towards the kitchen. 

"Where are we staying?" Draco asked Hermione as they went up the stairs. 

"I thought Aissa would stay with me and Ginny, and if you don't mind doubling up, you and Severus could go in the guest bedroom opposite my room." Hermione said, opening the door into her room. It was a plain room, with cream colored walls and a high ceiling. The carpet was a rich red and the room was sparsely filled. It contained Hermione's huge bed and night table and a large desk and several shelves of books. There was a large antique cradle in front of the fire place. It was tall, with long rockers and a canopy over it. 

"Here, I'll put Aissa down, Miss Hermione." Elizabeth said as she put the plate of sandwiches on the desk. 

"Thank you." Hermione said, leading Ginny, Draco and Severus across the hall. "This is your room." The room had deep blue walls with white molding and thick white carpet. The two twin four posted beds were on opposite sides of the fireplace and there was also a large white arm chair in there, with a large stack of books beside it. 

"This is very nice, Hermione." Severus said, kissing her cheek. 

"Yeah. Those beds look comfortable. I think that I am going to take a nap."

"I may have to do the same thing." Severus said, eyeing the beds. 

"You two get some napping in while Hermione and I look through her closet and find me some clothes." Ginny said. 

"Good night, darling." Severus said, pulling Hermione into a hug, "I am so sorry about your friends."

"I know. Get some sleep." she replied. 

"I will." with that Ginny and Hermione left the room to go to the other.

"Lets get cracking on that closet of yours." Ginny said, rubbing her hands together and throwing open the doors to the closet. 

"I can't believe any of this." Hermione said, crying softly, "I don't want to be a mother." 

"Oh, Hermione. You will be a wonderful Mummy." Ginny said, moving to the bed where Hermione was. She put her arms around her friend and let her cry for a very long time


	26. Liebe Deutsch

"This reminds me why I hate portkeys." Parvati said, running a hand through her hair. 

"You and me both." Harry said. 

"Lets check in." Professor Sprout said, "Damn, wish I knew German."

"I speak German." Ron said, turning red. 

"You speak German?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, that, Chinese, Russian, Hebrew, Spanish and Gaelic. Fred and George wanted someone to test their language creams out on and they were too strong. Now I think in all seven languages I know." 

"Well, aren't you our little genius." Parvati said. 

"Vier under die namme von Hogwarts." _ Four under the name of Hogwarts. _Ron said to the bell boy. 

"Ja, Zimmer Nummer Eins-Null-Drei." _Yes, Room numer 103._

"Danke. Ist eine schwimmenbad mit dem Hotel?" _Thanks. Is there a_

_swimming pool in the hotel?_

"Ja, es ist on der vier staub. Der ist mit ein Sauna." _Yes, it is on the fourth floor. There is also a sauna._

"Danke." _Thank you. _Ron said. 

"And what is the english equivalant of that?" Parvati asked, dumbfounded.

"Room 103, the pool and sauna is on the fourth floor." Ron said, pulling the luggage rack.

"You just got that from that hour long exchange? It sounded as though you were long lost brothers." Parvati said dryly resembeling Draco when she did. 

"Don't talk like that." Harry said, "I'm beginning to like Draco and everything, but just don't push it by trying to sound like that." Harry joked. 

"Oh, fine." Parvati said, flopping down on one of the two beds. 

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I am going to go up to the pool." Ron said, getting a pair of navy blue trunks out.

"We'll be there in a few." Harry said. 

"Suit yourself." Ron said, walking out of the room. He walked down the long hall and turned a sharp left corner. He promptly ran into a young girl, maybe 16 or so. Her bag dropped and several things fell out. A few muggle literature books, a conservative one piece bathing suit, a leather journal, and incriminating of all, a reddish brown thirteen inch wand. 

"Oh, nein!" _Oh, no! _Ron said

"Ich soll hat sehen wir Ich gehen!" _I should be watching where I am going. _ The girl said, hastily putting her wand back in her bag. 

"Ich bin eine Wizard mit." _I am a Wizard, too._

"Ja? Ich keine soll sagen mit eine elter Wizard." _Yes? I shouldn't be talking with older wizards, though. _

"Ich been 17, und du?" _I am 17, and you?_

"Ich been 16 und ein halb." _I am 16 and a half. _

"Ich bin keine zu alter." _I am not so much older. _

"Du wohnst zu grosse Informatione_._" _You want so much information!_

"Wie heisst du? Ich bin Ron, aus Angland." _What is your name? I'm Ron, from England. _

"Meine namme ist Maria Antonia, oder Ria." _My name is Maria Antonia, or Ria._

"Und wer kommt aus?" _Where are you from? _Ron asked, suddenly thankful for George and Fred. 

"Deutschland, im Cologne." _Germany. In Cologne._

"Kommt zu mich zu dem schwimmebadde?" _Will you come to the swimming pool with me?_

"Ja, das ist stimmt." _Yes, that's great. _

"Kommt mit Ich." _Come with me. _Ron said leading this girl back to his room. He banged on the door. "Harry! Come here!"

"What?" Harry said, opening the door. 

"I met a girl! She's a witch."

"Wo ist das?" _Who is that?" _Ria asked. 

"Das ist Harry Potter, meine frieund." _That's Harry Potter, my best friend. _

"Come swimming with us." Ron pleaded with Harry. "Bring Parvati."

"Fine. Wait just a second." 

"Hurry Harry, I think this one is awesome."

"Leave it to you to pick up a girl in Austria." Harry said, "Wait here. We'll be out in a flash." 

"Deine Frieund ist Harry Potter?!" _Your best friend is Harry Potter? _Ria asked. 

"Ja, er ist Harry." _Yeah, thats Harry. _

"So," Ria began, "I am awesome?"

"You speak English? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said, turning a brilliant shade of crimson. 

"I thought it was funnier to let you think that I had no idea what you were saying." Ria laughed, a little tinkly laugh. 

"Your awful." Ron said, laughing too. Ria looked up at him with huge light blue eyes.

"Am I really so awful, Ron?" she asked as Harry and Parvati came out the door. 

"This is Parvati, Ria." Ron said, gesturing. 

"Hello, Parvati. How are you?" Parvati was charmed by Ria so she took her outstretched hand and shook it. 

"You didn't tell me she spoke English." Harry said, gaping at her. 

"I didn't know either, mate." Ron laughed. 

"Shall we go?" Ria asked. 

"Yes, lets." The four of them boarded the lift. 

"Can I push the button?" Ron asked excitedly

"Sure, Ron." Harry and Parvati had introduced Ron to the joys of lift buttons.

"You sure are easy to amuse, aren't you?" Ria asked, throwing her sheet of light brown hair back over her shoulders.

"Wow, Ron. You sure were head over heels for that one." Ron said after they bid their farewells on the last day Harry, Ron and Parvati were in Vienna. 

"We agreed to owl eachother every week and she's going to be spending Christmas at the Burrow."

"So I guess her parents liked you?" Parvati asked. 

"Loved me. Mrs. Schuster was already trying to discern what our future children would look like."

"That just sounds creepy." Harry said. 

"I know, isn't it great?"

"You still haven't heard from Hermione, have you Ron?" Parvati asked. 

"No." His face fell. The poor git was still in love with her. 


	27. Afternoons

"Good Morning, sunshine." Ginny said two weeks later as Aissa began to cry at about three a.m.

"I'll take her." Severus said as he walked through the open door. The two rooms decided to keep the doors open so that someone would always hear Aissa. Draco and Severus had been very good about helping the girls in every way with her. 

"Thank you, baby." Hermione said as she warmed up a bottle. "Here."

"I think that we're going to go for a walk." Severus said to Aissa. 

"Where to?" Hermione asked.

"Probably just around all the rooms of the house." he said as he swept the baby out of the room.

"He's such a good Daddy." Ginny yawned as they both fell back to sleep.

*By the Breakfast Table*

"What would you like to do today?" Jonathan Granger asked Hermione the next morning. 

"You haven't been out of the house since you got here." Rebecca Granger added. 

"I think we should get you to somewhere." Draco said. 

"I would like to stay around because of Aissa." Hermione said, taking a bite of pancake. 

"Why don't the four of you go riding?" Jonathan suggested. 

"That sounds good. It's such a nice day." Ginny said. 

"I can send Arthur out to saddle up some horses. Who do you think should ride what?" Jonathan asked. 

"Can we all ride horses?" Hermione asked the other three. They all gave concent. 

"I assume you want to ride Vulcan?"

"Yes. I think we should put Severus on Irish Lion, Draco on Capricorn, and Ginny on Diablo." Hermione said, remembering her red roan horse, Vulcan. 

"I'll go tell Arthur." The Male Dr. Granger left the room and went outside. 

"Thanks Dad." Hermione called. 

"I think I have a nurse ready for Aissa when you go back to school." Rebecca said, "Do you remember Sadie?"

"Of course!" Hermione cried, remembering her nursemaid when she was little. 

"She's coming to take care of Aissa."

"That will be wonderful, Mum. Thank you."

"Sorry to remind you, darling, but I got the owl last night that the Vodzak's memorial will be dedicated at sundown today." Severus said, pulling Hermione's chair out for her as she stood up. The funeral had been hard enought. But now the wizarding community had decided to dedicate a bit of land on top of a cliff looking out onto the Bulgarian Gorges and lakes. 

"It had to be sometime." was all she said. Rebecca Granger looked at the man her only daughter loved and smiled. He would be good for her. 

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked, anxious to be on a horse again. 

"Ginny and I are going to go put proper clothes on. Maybe Severus could transfigure you some." Hermione said, leading Ginny out of the room. 

"Women." Draco said.

*In Hermione's closet*

"Wow, Hermione, you have a lot of clothing." Ginny said as they stood in the walk in closet. 

"I know." She said, rifling through the hangers, "Here you go. It's a pair of jeans and a pair of riding boots. Size seven, right?"

"Yes, I think so." Ginny said, pulling off her pajama pants and sliding into the jeans. They were slim fitting and straight legged. The ends perfectly tucked into the knee high black boots. Hermione found another pair of pants, knakis and a pair of brown boots and put those on too. "Would you like me to pull your hair back?" 

"I think that I am just going to braid it." Hermione said, pulling out a stretchy yellow long sleeved shirt. She tucked it into her pants and put a brown belt on. 

"All right. What kind of shirt should I wear?" Ginny asked, looking down at her "I think Dorks are hot" shirt. 

"How about this?" Hermione said, handing her a black mandarin necked blouse. 

"This is nice. Thank you." 

"Any time." She said as she put the band around her waist length braid. 

They went back down the stairs and outside to the stable. Draco and Severus were sitting on two bales of hay, Severus in a white shirt and grey pants and Draco all in black. 

"Are you ready?" Arthur, the stable boy asked, leading four horses at the same time out. Arthur and Hermione had been friends for a very long time. He was Elizabeth's son and he was three years older. 

"Yes. Thank you, Arthur." Hermione said, as he gave her a boost onto Vulcan. 

"Which one do I ride?" Draco asked. 

"Well, Ginny, you're on this white one with the brown spots, Draco, you're on the white and grey dappled one, and Severus, you're on the palimino." the other three mounted the horses and Hermione started down the country dirt road with them in tow. 

They did not know that this would be their last afternoon together in peace for a while.

*In the Day Room, four hours later*

"Hermione, you're going to have to get ready soon. Sundown is four hours earlier in Bulgaria than it is here." Ginny said, looking up from her journal. Severus and Draco were playing Muggle chess and Hermione was reading. 

"I know. I'll get Aissa ready after I do." Hermione said, sighing. 

"I can get her ready if you'd like." Severus said, taking one of Draco's rooks. 

"Thank you, darling." Hermione said, closing her eyes. Ginny and Draco exchanged lookes. "I think I'll run a bath."

"That will be good for you." Draco said. 

"Are you saying I smell?" she asked. 

"Yes." he replied, taking one of Severus' pawns. 

"Just checking." she replied, laughing. She opened the door and went down the hall to her room's en suite bathroom. She opened the taps and went to her quiet closet. She sighed and pulled down a set of dark purple dress robes. She got the matching pair of shoes and chose an amythyst necklace. Opening Aissa's trunk of clothes, she found a little blue robe that matched her eyes. She also found the baby's bonnet which she put aside with her clothing. 

By this time the bath was almost full so She shed her clothes an got into the tub. It was deep, it came up to her chin when full. Now it only came to her shoulders. Hermione did not like wasting water when she could. She sighed again and loosened her wet braid. Thinking about her friends Amanda and Jacob made her cry. Amanda had gone to Hermione's grade school and been one of her only friends until Hermione went to Hogwarts and Amanda went to Durmstang, where she met Jacob and Viktor. Viktor. That was just another mistake in Hermione Granger's life. 

After she had washed her hair and body, Hermione got out of the tub and towled herself off with a big fluffy towel. She ran a brush through her hair, making it flow straight down to her thighs. Turning on a muggle hairdryer, she blew her hair straight. 

An hour later she emerged back into the Day room fully dressed. 

"You look beautiful, Hermione!" Ginny cried, looking at the exquisite purple robes. 

"Thank you. Can you call for Aissa?" 

"Sure." Ginny said, going out the door. 

"Are you coming with me, Severus?" Hermione asked her boyfriend. 

"I can't, love. I wish I could but there is a death eater meeting that I have to be at soon. Draco and I will be leaving in a few minutes. Ginny will be here with Drs. Granger." 

"Will you be back tonight?" Hermione asked, tears filling her amber eyes.

"I hope." He said, wincing at the burn from the mark on his arm. 

"Severus?" Draco called.

"I know. I'm coming." he replied, kissing Hermione's cheek, "I love you." 

"I love you too." she replied, but he had already apparated.


	28. Venice

"Mmph," Parva moaned as she turned over on the bed in the tiny hotel room she was sharing with Pansy. This was their last week of the field trip, and Parva was looking forward to getting home. Hermione, Snape, Draco, and Ginny were going to be meeting up with them today and Parva knew she had to get up soon. 

With great effort she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. Oh, the floor's _cold_ she thought to herself. She tiptoed over to the wardrobe and got out her favorite outfit. Short red plaid skirt, tight black tank top, and black fishnet tights. She added black combat boots and a few bits of jewelry. By this time, Professor Sprout had gotten up and was in the tiny bathroom taking a shower.

There was a knock on the door. "Parvati? Hey, Parvati, are you awake yet?" She hurried to the door and opened it to find Harry and Ron dressed and waiting for her. 

"Let me just tell Professor Sprout I'm going," she said and called to Professor Sprout. The Professor said to go ahead and Parvati skipped out the door.

"How are you today babe?" Harry asked, and kissed Parvati on the cheek. 

"Yes, how is our Princess?" Ron said, kissing Parvati on the other cheek. She laughed and punched them both in the arms. She had had _so_ much fun with these two and had learned to love them both deeply.

"Where are we meeting Hermione and Company?" Parvati asked as they sat down in the Hotel Al Piave's restaurant for breakfast.

"Smarfaro," Ron answered with his mouth full. Her grinned and swallowed and tried again. "We're to meet them in St. Mark's Square about 9 am. It's around," he checked his watch, "8:05 now."

"Well," Harry said, twiddling his wand through his fingers under the table, "It's a 20 minute drive from here, so hurry up, both of you."

Parvati took a gulp of orange juice and then stuck her tongue out at Harry. He gave her a look that said, "Don't tempt me," and she dissolved into giggles.

Ron paced dramatically in front of Parvati and Harry, reducing them both to helpless laughter as he mimicked the flustered bellhop when Harry had asked for a taxicab.

"Taxi? Signore… I speak English no good. Taxi mean food?"

"No sir, I want transportation to St. Marks Square. Um, a car, a cab, a bus?'

"Signore, I help no. Um, um, um… directions to Santa Marchio Piazza."

Harry had thrown his hands up in exasperation. "Si, Signore. That'll work. How long of a walk?"

The poor man had told them that with his directions it was 20 minutes. Of course he had meant the drive, but the three of them had been so anxious to get going that they hadn't realized. It had taken them 40 minutes to finally find the square. Now they were sitting comfortably on a bench, waiting for Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Severus to arrive.

"Si, Signore, speak English no-?" Ron was saying.

"Ow!" Harry cried suddenly, his hand going to his scar.

"Harry, what is it?" Parvati said, attempting to pull Harry's hand away from his forehead. Ron shook his head.

"Don't tell me… You-Know-Who?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Harry nodded.

"Harry! Ron! Parvati!" Ginny was running toward them, her long red hair flowing in the wind as she dashed along.

"Not a word to any of them, got it?" Harry said. Parvati and Ron barely nodded and then ran to greet their friends. 

Ginny was talking a mile a minute to Ron, while Draco shook his hand. Hermione and Parvati were hugging and Harry was laughing at something Snape said when the first spell narrowly missed them. The flash of the spell startled the few muggles out by the fountain at this early hour; they screamed and ran. Soon, the friends were the only ones left. Every one of them had their wands drawn and ready as they had recognized the origin of the flash of light.

"Where did it come from?" Parvati asked Ginny. She shook her head in answer. 

"Scatter!" Draco yelled suddenly as masked men began apparating all around them. They fanned out, attempting to surround the friends.

Parvati and Hermione grabbed hands and ran toward a building. Parvati's ring was throwing off sparks and she noticed Hermione also was wearing a ring with sparks shooting from it. 

"Hermione," Parvati gasped out as they turned to face the first curses thrown their way with the wall at their back, "do you know any focusing spells?"

"Yes," Hermione said, countering a jelly-legs curse, "Advanced Charms teaches it." 

"Good! Grab my hands and say the spell, Parrious Fucuscus."

"The shield spell? Got it!"

"Surround the rest of our friends with it. Once we have, say Hedfriousy Dexicar so they can shoot spells through the shield."

Ron was having his own troubles. One, very determined attacker had backed him into a corner. He had thrown every curse he knew at them, which was quite a few considering he helped Harry practice all the time, but the attacker had countered every one. Finally, in desperation, he had yelled out, "Accio wand!" Amazingly, it worked! The attacker's wand had shot through the air, narrowly missing Ron's eye, and shattered on the wall behind him.

"My wand!" the attacker screamed, "I'll get you for that Ron!"

"Ria? Oh, Gods, Ria?!"

"Damnit yes!" the witched yelled, throwing off her mask so Ron could see her face. "I was told to get close to you, learn where you were going. I did my job and I even got the reward of destroying you! The Dark Lord will not let me fail! I will kill you with my bare hands if I must!" She jumped at his face, manicured fingernails bared like claws.

"C-c- CONFINIO!" Ron had a hard time getting the spell past his lips, but his rage finally overcame his shock and shame. Ropes flew out of the tip of his wand and tied the screeching witch up. He jumped over her fallen body and raced back toward the sounds of battle, swiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Ginny, Draco, Harry, and Severus were standing back to back in the center of the Square. Suddenly, a glowing amethyst light blazed from where Harry had seen Parvati and Hermione run to, The two girls began walking toward the group, when suddenly, Ginny was hit by a stupefy spell. She crumpled to the ground.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, instantly abandoning all thoughts for his safety as he dropped to the ground to check on his girlfriend. Ron raced up to join them, swinging himself over Ginny's body to block her and Draco from view just as Parvati and Hermione reached them.

Rising six feet into the air, a violet shield of light spread between Parvati and Hermione. The two girls ran around the group, closing the spell with the second incantation. The collapsed, exhausted by the effort of supporting the huge spell for so long. Their wand tips glowed red and their rings were hot to anyone who touched them except their owners.

Draco got up again, and Parvati dragged Ginny into the center of the circle with her and Hermione. It seemed like hours as they lay there, listening to the yelling of spells and the loud clanking noise as each enemy spell hit the shield. The spell's light was slowly fading as Parvati and Hermione were slowly losing conciousness from holding two horribly advanced spells for such a long time. 

Suddenly, four things happened at once. The shield spell winked out as both Parvati and Hermione fainted. Harry's scare and Severus and Draco's Dark Marks flared with such pain and heat that they all passed out. Ron was hit with a stupefying spell. And Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Professor Sprout, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and Professor McGonagoll apparated in the center of the attacker's group, throwing curses every which way.

It was all over in a short time, but the friends didn't see the end of it. They would all wake up two days later in Hogwart's Infirmiry. Each one of them had a splitting headache.

*The Daily Proffet Front Headline*

"In light to the recent murder attempt on six Hogwart students and one professor of the mentioned school by unknown attackers, all international wizarding travel will hearby be suspended until further notice. Apparating will be limited to the British Isles (Scotland, Ireland, and England). All British wizarding folk outside this limit is asked to re-enter the country immediately. All other travel must be cleared with the Ministry of International Wizarding Affairs. All violaters of this decree will spend 3 days in Azakaban NO QUESTIONS ASKED. Thank you for your understanding, Percy Herman Winnafred Weasley, Minister of Magic."


	29. Confine

"Here we go." Dumbledore said, looking at the statue of Gemini the two headed dragon. 

"Are you sure we have to stay here?" Parvati complained. 

"It's not for that long of time." Dumbledore reassured her, releasing the wards on the stone wall. "You will be in here for a maximum of a month. Right now it's safest for you to just be here in soletude. I am sure that you will find your quarters to be satisfactory. I really must run off now. I'll be back in the morning." 

  
"Here we go." Harry said, stepping up the four wide marble steps. Parvati, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Aissa, Draco, Ginny and Severus stepped up and surveyed the common room in front of them. The walls were white with white marble on the floors and plush, furry white rugs were everywhere. White leather furniture was scattered about the room in a circle facing a large white creekstone fireplace that was burning merrily.

"Nice." Parvati said, nodding.

"I know." Ginny breathed, stepping towards the open way into the kitchen. She instantly saw the large refrigerator and stove. 

"Great. Since we can't use magic we're going to have to learn how to cook." Draco said. The light green tile on the floor was punctuated with mosaics of the seven people and Aissa sharing the chambers smiling cheekily, exept for Severus who was scowling deliciously. The white cabnets and appliances were mounted on the walls that were charmed to look like green waves on the ocean. 

"Damn." Ron said, pulling his finger along the island bar with three stools next to it. The seven went through the door to the north side of the room and found a pale blue walled, white carpeted room with a large white table and eight chairs. It was a really small, cozy room. Leading back into the common room, the girls went through the doorway to where their rooms were indicated. 

"Wow. Dumbledore outdid himself!" Hermione cried, as she slumped on the bed with the warm quilts and the bookselves built over it. 

"I know." Ginny said, taking the bed next to her's, a yellow bed with yellow fleece blankets and the wall behind her bed was charmed to look like a sunset. 

"Where is Aissa staying?" Parvati asked. 

"In here I suppose." Hermione said, closing her eyes. 

"Great. A baby." Parvati laughed. 

"Don't bother her. She's almost asleep." Ginny said, pulling the quilt around her friend. 

"Thanks, Gin."

"Any time."

~*~In the boy's rooms.~*~

"So, Professor, can I be safe to say that you and Hermione are together?" Ron asked, blanching white as Severus took Aissa from Harry to put her in his bed. 

"I think that would be safe."

"At least he's not a death eater." Harry pointed out. 

"Well." Ron said, looking at Draco for help.

"Sorry, Mate, I think it's brilliant."

"Well, I guess I have to get used to it. Just don't tell us what you do with Hermione. Please." 

  


"Point taken, Weasley." Severus said, taking off his shirt. 

"Professor!" Ron cried, shielding his eyes.

"I suggest you get used to it, Mr. Weasley, we are sharing a room." Severus said, laughing a little. 

"Well, what do you wear to sleep?" Ron asked, blanching.

"What do you sleep in?" He rebuttled. He was thouroughly embarassing a 17 year old man and enjoying it. 

"Boxers." Ron said softly. 

"Well, I am proud to say that I sleep in more clothing than you do." Severus said, tucking Aissa into his bed, pulling the covers around her little body. "Draco?"

  
"Yeah, Sev?" Draco said, pulling his t-shirt over his head, revealing a lithe chest with several scars criss crossing his back. 

"Watch Aissa for a while. I need to talk to Hermione." 

  
"Sure." Draco said, settling onto Severus' bed and hugging Aissa close to him. 

Severus walked out of the room and through the common room and into the girls room. He knocked lightly. He heard Ginny Wesley whisper.

"Come in." he opened the door and looked at Hermione and Parvati safe and sleeping in their beds. Ginny, however was sitting up in her nightdress on her bed. 

"I was just checking on Hermione." Severus said as way of an excuse. 

"It's all right. She's very tired." Ginny replied. "How is Aissa?"

  
"Asleep with Draco." Severus smiled and walked to Hermione's bedside. He knelt and looked at her face. 

"You really love her, don't you?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes. I really do." he replied. Her skin was soft around her eyes and her dark eyelashes made black gashes on her cheeks and her peachy color skin. With that he scooped her up in his arms and sat up, leaning against the head board, he held her. 

"Severus?" Hermione said sleepily.

"I'm here." 

"Don't leave me." Hermione whispered and closed her eyes again. 

"I never will, darling." Severus stretched out his legs as Hermione curled up against his chest. Severus Snape had never been called broad shouldered, but the one he loved was comfortable enough. 

Severus sighed and listened to his mind and closed his eyes. 


	30. Quidditch DA

To ll my reviewers:

I have been in the woods, backpacking since Friday. Yes, yes, I know, that isnt a good reason to not post a chapter in mellinias, but I longed for nothing more for when I got home to lay in a vat of oil of olay for a month. Needless to say, I don't even own any oil of olay stuff and I got out in about half an hour. I was quite hairy...lol. But now that my urge to be naked in water is over, here is CHAPTER 30!!! part-ay

~*~In the present~*~

"I don't think this charm is working." Minerva said blatantly an hour later.

"It'll take some time, patience, Minerva." He said, looking at the inner mechanisms of the muggle can opener next to him. There were random bits of muggle artifact lining the hall that they were in, close to the department of mysteries. 

"Look at this toaster. It must be fifty years old." 

"Not as old as this rubber ducky. I wonder what the use of this is." Severus replied.

"I'm scared, Severus." Minerva said bluntly a few minutes later.

"I know you are."

"But I'm still going. The only reason I have for staying is Albus. And even that will not last forever."

"He loves you very much."

"I know."

"Look at that." with a click, the tall metal door swung open revealing rows apon rows of banned artifacts and a very large be-tentacled brain. 

~*~In the Confine~*~

"I am so bored." Harry said, after he beat Ron at chess for the sixty seventh time. 

"Me too. You can only play moneyplay so many times." Severus said. 

"It's monopoly, love." Hermione corrected, looking up from the huge and ancient book she was reading. 

"Whatever you call it, it's been enough." Ginny said, walking into the room with Aissa in her arms. "Here, Hermione, she's got a diaper issue." Ginny laughed as Hermione took the baby. 

"I'll do it, Mione. I haven't had a good stinky diaper in a long while." Draco said, laughing. 

"Good. I'm sick of changing them. If only we could do magic. Just a scrougify and you're done." 

"I agree, love." Draco replied, giving her a cheeky wink. 

"Shuddup." 

~*~Several hours later~*~

"Lets add Uno to the list of things that can only be played so many times." Harry sighed, putting down his last card. 

"Agreed." Ron said, leaning back in his chair. 

"Dumbledore is here, kiddies, bring more goodies for you!" Albus cried as he stepped through the thick stone wall. Parvati and Aissa were watching Jurassic park on the muggle tv, Ron, Severus and Harry were playing UNO and Ginny and Hermione were making dinner. All of the people in the confine over the age of seven months grabbed for their wands. "It's only me. I come every day."

"We're just so jumpy, Albus." Severus said, "Down here all alone with no protection except the-boy-who-refused-to-die."

"Watch it, old man. And besides, I don't know why we grab for our wands. They don't work down here." Harry countered good naturedly. 

"Anyway, what do you have for us today?" Ron asked, his eyes getting as round as Christmas bulbs. 

"I have taken the liberty of securing a few galleons from each of your vaults. And Mr. Wesley, I'm very impressed with the amount that you have saved lately." he said, smiling at the red haired man. "And I have also brought the new additions of all the Christmas Catalogues."

"Wonderful." Hermione said, "I was wondering how I would manage to get gifts for everyone."

"Aw, Hermione, you didn't have to get me anything." Draco said, feigning a swoon off his chair. 

"Well, I woln't." she replied, laughing for the first time all day. Severus leaned up against her legs, putting his raven head on her knees. 

They commenced to start looking through the catalogues as soon as Dumbledore left. He usually only stayed five or ten minutes a day there, he had far too much other work to do, getting ready. 

Its so weird, Hermione thought to herself, that we are down here and up there the world is getting ready for war.

"It's ok, love." Severus said, kissing her on the temple. 

"What's ok?" she asked, leaning over to be closer to him. They started looking through the Stars and Robesbook (think sears and roebuck...) catalogue.

"Everything, love. Everything will be fine." he kissed her again, on the lips, a firm but chaste kiss. 

"Oh, Man, look at this!" Harry yelled from over near the kitchen. He had mounted his broom and was promptly soaring towards the ceiling, but the roof of the tower just seemed to get higher. 

"Harry!" Hermione called, getting up quickly. 

"No, it's ok Hermione, it's a false ceiling. I can't believe I didn't even thing about that." Severus said as he put his hand on her arm. 

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." he said quickly, "Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"

"Yeah!" the other five yelled as Hermione held Aissa, firm in the fact that she wouldn't go up there. 

"We can use Aissa's teething ball as a quaffle." Ron said, holding up the purple ball. "And I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't care if we still had our practice bludgers and snitch..."

"Ron! You don't!" Hermione cried, looking agast. 

"Yeah, we do. We were getting ready to play a game in Venice before You-Know-Who's goons attacked us." Harry said, grinning. 

"Oh, and I assume all of you brought your trusty broomsticks with you..." she said with a smirk. 

"Yep." Severus whispered in her ear, "I know you've had all the broomstick you wanted, 'Mione." 

"Oh, Gods, Sev!" Hermione cried, pushing him away. 

"Well, lets choose some teams." Parati said, looking around and surveying the crowd. 

"Well, Drac and me can be the seekers/chasers." Harry said, looking over at Malfoy for his approval. 

"Then I can keep versus Parvati and Hermione." Ron said, giggling at the two underplayed girls. 

"Oh, Thanks." Parvati said, laughing. 

"Yeah, boys." said Hermione. 

"Ok, fine. We can switch off." giggled Parvati. 

"Then that means Ginny and I are beaters?" Sev asked, looking at his counterpart in the game with a weary eye. Ginny was small, but she was one solid girl with a mean thump in her bat. 

"Hey, Lucius told me one time that you played every single position at least once in school." Draco commented to Severus. 

"I was all right."

"Yeah, you only kept my dad from beating you for the Quidditch cup one year. You won the others, didn't you, Professor?" Harry asked. 

"Yes. I started out as a seeker then moved on to beater, chaser then keeper. And yes. I did beat James Potter quite a few times." he said, smirking a bit. "Get your damn brooms." 

Soon they were all assembled in the common room and Hermione, who was playing as referee for the first ten minutes threw Aissa's Teething ball up into the air. She giggled and waved her little arms around as Hermione and she flew slowly around the room. She waved her tiny baby hand in the air as soon as Sev hit the bludger straight to the other side of the 'field'

"Da!" She proclaimed, pointing to Sev with wide baby blue turned green-grey eyes. She clapped her little hands and yelled it again, "Da!"

Hermione almost fainted in suprise. She turned white and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. 

"What is it, 'Mione?" Sev yelled, catching the bludger against his chest.

"Oh, Gods!" She cried, the tears starting to pour down her smiling face. 

"What is it?" Draco yelled

"She said something, Oh, Merlin, she said Da!" Hermione said as the others crowded around on their broomsticks, still thirty feet from the top of the couches. "She saw you hit a bludger and she pointed and said 'Da', oh my, she said her first word!"

"She said 'Da'?" Severus gasped. 

"Yes!" Hermione cried. 

"That's wonderful!" Parvati said, leaning from her broom onto Harry's shoulder. He wound his arm around her, smiling. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, frightened that it was all a joke. 

"Da!" Aissa cried, holding out her arms to Sev. He took her rather forcefully from Hermione's arms and hugged her close to his chest.

"She called me Daddy!" He said, lowering his broomstick along with Hermione. They touched down on the floor and he swept Aissa and Hermione into a tight hug. Aissa giggled while Hermione cried and Sev looked absolutely dumbstruck. Parvati touched down and took Aissa as they walked toward Sev, Draco, Ron and Harry's room.

"Oh, gross. They're going to do it in our room." Ron said, scrunching his face up. 

"This is why you don't have a girl, mate." Draco said, slapping him on the back, "Besides, he's a lot more bearable now that he's getting some."


	31. This is the Day

I think im back in the game!!! This chapter is dedicated to Warren...you're so sexy, I love you dearly in a totally I wish I could think of you as anything other than a friend way. 

On WITH THE SHOW.....

"Gin, Gin! Wake up, sleepy head!" Ron yelled, running into the girl's room. 

"What is it, Ron?" she asked, pulling her covers over her face.

"It's Christmas and we've got LOADES of presents, you should see the tree!" Ron said, still yelling. 

"I understand. Now what time is it?" the muffled voice came from a bed over where Hermione was laying with Aissa. The little girl was dead asleep and Hermione was looking bright eyed and bushy tailed (sarcasm). 

"It's around five." He said, still bouncing on Ginny's bed. He jumped a little higher every time and closer to the edge of the bed. Eventually Ron the bouncing boy bounced right off the little bed and onto the floor. "Fuck!" he yelled. Parvati sat up in bed immediately, looking around for the cause of the rucus. Aissa let out a tiny, pitiful wail as she woke up. 

"Ok. You take the crying baby because it's your fault, and we'll get up just about the time that Draco does, how about that?" Hermione said, looking smug at the fact that Draco was a long, hard...... sleeper. (Sorry... ^_^)

"Fine, fine." he said, taking Aissa and retreating the room. 

"And no waking him up." Parvati called as the three girls settled down for another few hours of sleep.

~*~Hours later~*~

"Oh, Hermione, thank you!" Ginny cried as she opened the gold wrapped package containing a quaffle signed by the captain of the Hayworth Harpies. 

"Draco, you fuck-face!" Harry yelled, opening up the new Gryffindor and Slytherin themed chess set. 

"As always," Draco replied, tearing off the wrapping of Hermione's present containing a very old edition of "Playing Fire against Fire", a dark arts defence book, with strategies how to use dark to fight dark. "Woah, Hermione!"

"You are very welcome." She said, bringing in a tray of tea and Ogden's Old for the group. 

"Haven't you opened your presents, darling?" Sev asked, mixing the Whiskey and tea in a cup. 

"No, not yet. I've been getting Aissa her bottle and the tea." she replied, picking up her daughter. The little curly headed girl had a ribbon stuck to her sparse hairs. She giggled and pulled it off, flinging it towards Severus. 

"She should have some presents." Ginny said, pushing a little red box toward Hermione and Aissa. 

"Here, baby, here's a present for you." Hermione cooed, pulling the spellotape off and letting Aissa tear it a little. Upon opening it, she found a little gold ring with a cresent moon and a star in the middle with a tiny diamond chip. There was a tiny filagreed W inside the moon. "Oh, Gin." she breathed. 

"It was my baby ring when I was little. I thought Aissa should have it." she said, Draco putting an arm around his girlfriend. 

"Thank you." Hermione said, giving her friend a warm kiss on the cheek. 

"It's nothing." the overly modest one said. 

"But it is, Ginny." Severus said, wrapping Aissa up in his arms. 

"Oh, come on, Hermione, open this one from Harry and me." Ron said, chucking a long, flat, rectangular package at her. She tore into the green paper and found a deep coffee brown leather journal. She opened up the little book and immediately she saw a message from Harry and Ron each. Suddenly, in Harry's handwriting, the book began to write again. 

_Hey 'Mione. It's an enchanted journal thats connected to ones Ron and me have. Try to write back. _

She immediately gasped and lunged for a quill. 

_4. Say that number out loud. _

"4. Say that out loud." Ron said, laughing. 

"These are amazing!" Hermione cried, hugging both of the boys at the same time. She was getting a little teary-eyed when a timer went off in the kitchen. "Oh, no. The Turkey is ready." she got up and ran to the kitchen. 

"Hermione." Sev sighed, pressing his nose that wasn't really hooky into Aissa's hair. 

"Yes, darling?" she turned. 

"When you get done, you still have my present to open." he said, smiling her way. "Two actually." 

"Really?" she asked, smiling a little, thinking of the present he had already given her. 

"Yes, but I want to be alone with you and with Aissa. Maybe before dinner?" he asked, kissing Aissa's brown head. 

"All right, love. I'll be back soon." she said, going with Parvati and Ginny to set the table. 

~*~With the boys~*~

"So, Sev, is tonight the night?" Draco drawled, moving the pieces around Harry's chess set so that they could play.

"Night for what?" Ron asked, looking up from the Biography of the Chudley Cannons. 

"Shut up, Ron." Draco said. 

"I'm asking Hermione to marry me." he said softly. 

"Mazel Tov." Harry said, grinning at Sev. 

"You're all right with it?" Sev asked incredulously. He immediately sat up in the squishy chair.

"Yeah. I've never seen 'Mione so happy. Except when she won that Arthimancy prize last year." He laughed

"Really?" Snape asked again. 

"Yes."

"Even you, Ron?" Severus asked tenatively. 

"I never want to make her choose. She loves _you_." He said, looking a little strangled, shifting in his seat a little, a pale blush coming to his cheeks. 

"Are you sure you approve. If not, I woln't ask her." Sev replied quietly. 

"You would do that?" Ron was silent. He realized, in his own meager mind that this was Hermione, his Hermione. The man that loved her, other than him was willing to give it all up at a drop of his little finger. He was tempted, so tempted to tell him he couldn't, take Aissa and Hermione in his arms and make the family he wanted. And Ron couldn't bear the thought of Hermione never really and truly being happy with him. She loved Snape, the git-bat and Ron was just starting to like him. He was close, he was so close. 

"Never do that." he replied quiescely, shaking his head. A youthful smile took over Severus' face as he pulled out the little blue box from his pocket. 

"Here it is." he said, showing the other boys the ring. It was huge, but not gaudy. It was particularly tasteful for that matter. The amber was deep and rich while the canary diamonds glinted in the noon time sun. 

"Gaw..." Harry sighed, his jaw dragging the floor, "Mione will love it."

"Yeah, it's very nice." Draco added. Ron couldn't bring himself to look at it. 

"Look at it, Ron." Harry said forcefully getting up from his position of admiration. Ron commanded himself to get up and look at the beautiful ring. He sighed, looking at it. He knew that he could never give Hermione something like that. And she deserved that. The best he could do would maybe be something average like a small diamond, Hermione's birthstone, April, in yellow gold. Platinum was so much more expensive. He sighed again. 

"It's perfect for her," he relented, looking at the smooth platinum and exotic amber. "It really is." 


	32. Maybe

"I'm here." Hermione said, as soon as the food was doled out. She made her way back to the living room to where Severus was sitting on the thick carpet, contemplating. 

"Good, Darling." he said, giving her a rare smile. 

"Now where are these presents?" she asked coyly.

"Minx." 

"Yes I know, now where are my presents?" Hermione practically pounced on the big rectangular box beside him. 

"Now, now," he chided, "that one is opened second." 

"Fine." she sat back and pouted a little bit, rousing another smile from Severus. 

"I love you, Hermione Olga Granger, even though your initials are hog. But please, please do me the favor of making it plural."

"Plural? What are you getting at, love?" her delicate face formed a little frown. 

"If you do that, I promise I will try to be the happiest man in the wizarding world. Please become Mrs. Hermione Granger-Snape." He said quietly, pulling the little blue box.

"Oh, Gods." she sighed, opening the box, "I want to be HOGS! Yes, darling." Her eyes moistened as she started to cry, muttering the word hogs over and over. She started laughing and all Severus could do was hold her tight. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." he repeated over and over. "I love you." 

"I think she said yes." Parvati whispered to Ginny from the doorway. Ginny turned around to give the rest of the table a big thumbs up, at which the small group burst into cheers, including the reluctant Ron. 

"Here's the next part." he said, handing over the long flat box. "I was only going to give it to you if you said yes. It's from my mother." 

Hermione opened the box, carefully unwrapping the gold and silver paper. She drew the top off and pulled off the top layer of tissue to reveal a perfectly white gown. As she inched it up and out of the box she gasped. 

"You like it?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Like it? I love it!" she cried, her hands trailing along the hand beading. The long sleeves were trim, ending in a point above her middle fingers with a little loop for the finger. The scooped off the shoulder neck was embroidered painstakingly with loops of ivy in pale green thread. A wide light green ribbon completed the empire waistline, opening up the bottom of the white brocade dress to find the same shade of pale green, making up the insert in the pannier gown. There was a long train, and at the end of which was more ivy detailing.

"When will you marry me, to-be Lady Snape?" he asked, brushing rogue curls away. 

"Hold on, going a little fast aren't we?" she asked, "Lady Snape?"

"Yes, the family owns a title. I am technically Lord Snape right now, so as my wife you would be Lady Snape. And besides, the war is coming. And I want to make sure the world knows how much I love you. And I want to marry you soon. Not to get it out of the way, but to make sure this is all real." 

"But when?" she asked, looking around, maybe to find a magical calander that would give her the anwser. 

"The sooner the better. We could be married by nightfall if you wanted."

"You've already talked to Dumbledore?" 

"Yes. But I assume that tonight is too soon for you to get ready."

"I want to hold Aissa, make her really a part of it all." 

"You can do whatever you want, darling." he said, planting a kiss on her creased forehead. 

"Night after tomarrow?" she asked, nuzzling her new fiancé.

"Perfect." he sighed, pulling her close. "I'll get everything ready. You just worry about showing up." 

~*~In the Present~*~

"That is so perfect!" Minerva cried as she opened their bag for the Magical decoder to scan over the ancient parchment that the spell to open the veil was on. 

"Thank you." he said, angry with the stupid spell. But the flame that kept him going was still there. 

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he smiled

"Very." she replied, looking him in the eyes.

"Hermione is the only thing that keeps me going. She's the conscience I have that pushes me to be a better man. I am so grateful for her. She's my Albus to your Minerva."

"Black to white, spoons in a drawer." she interjected. 

"Yes, quite." he laughed a little, "I was once in a muggle amusement park called King's Island in America. At the time there was the largest wooden roller coaster there in the world. It was, or is, I should say, called the Beast. I went there with my American exchange student when I visited him."

"Does this have a point?" Minerva interjected again. 

"Yes. Brian, the exchange student, and I got in line for it. So we got into the little car that seemed to be held onto the rails by nothingness. And I was so petrified when we got to the top of the first hill. With Hermione, it's like that. It's so much anticipation for what she will do or say next. When she said yes to me, I felt like I was going down that first hill, the exhileration, the freedom, the wind in my hair. With her, it's not a roller coaster of ups and downs, it's a roller coaster of.... well, I don't really know." he said, sounding sheepish. 

"I understand." 

"Do you?" 

"Yes, I do." she replied, "because that's how I felt, or feel, about Albus. It's a roller coaster of being in and out of control."

"Maybe," he mused, "maybe."


	33. Green

I know, I know, it's been a long time coming for this chappie. But I am stuck in my writer's block. I need help in figuring out what happens next! So any suggestions would be phenomenal. Please email me at seeverette@hotmail.com or just write an extra long review!

In accordance to the no author notes as chapters rule, here is another chappie, all over again.. Enjoy!

Rizzzzzz

Hermione paced inside the bedroom, waiting for her bridesmaid to get finsh getting Aissa ready in the bathroom. 

"Come on now, hurry up." Hermione muttered. "Are you done yet?" she called. 

"Almost!" Ginny replied. A few minutes later, the two of them came out of the bathroom, the white dress Aissa wore complimented the dark green one Ginny wore. Her big green-gray eyes lit up her face as she pulled at the flowers in her hair. Parvati, with a beautiful grass colored dress was still in the bathroom.

"Oh, Hemione." Ginny said, "You look beautiful!" 

"Well, thanks." she replied, blushing a little. Her hair was brushed long, the same way it had been when she went to the dedicating service for the Vodzaks. She glowed. The best wy to put it was to say that the bride absolutely was radiant. She had on a choker made with pale green emeralds and white gold adorning her throat. She was exquisite.

"I think that every man there will be looking at you. Including Draco!"

"I know, I know. You do know, this is very hard?" she asked thoughtfully, her eyes widening. 

"I do. Marriage is a big step."

"No. Not that. The fact that for so long I thought I would be doing this with Ron, being with him and walking toward him. But it's not him, and that's strange. Not strange in a bad way, though."

"He's going to love you for a long time, Mione." Ginny said as Aissa pulled on one of her curls. 

"I hope he knows that I love him too, Gin." she sighed.

"I think I understand. That's the way I feel about Harry. But I have Draco and I'm very happy with that. Even though he is a definate slytherin."

"It feels weird to have Ron giving me away, but that's why I asked him. Because I need that physical separation."

"He knows what you need, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Hermione implored, eyes filling with liquid tears,

"Yes." Ginny said, pulling her into a hug. 

~*~With Severus and Ronniekins~*~

"Congratulations, mate." Ron said, handing Severus a snuffer of brandy and clapping him on the back. 

"Thanks, Ron." he replied, throwing the brandy back into his throat.

"You look so different without your teaching robes." 

"Thank you?"

"No, in a good way. You look more approachable." 

"Well, _Danke_ again." 

"_Sprechen Sie Deutsch_?" Ron called, (you speak german?)

"_Ja. Du sprechst Deutsch?"_ Came the reply. 

"Come on, mates, I think Hermione is getting impatient." Harry called from the doorway to the boy's bathroom. 

Severus stepped out into the day room to see that it had been transformed. The furniture was gone and there were gold and silver banners of silk hanging down from the center of the ceiling in a bunch and then attatched to different parts of the walls, making kind of a jewish chuppah. In the center of the room, unter the epicenter of silk was an alter with roses and calla lillies, Hermione's favorite flowers, twined with english ivy to match Hermione's dress. Dumbledore was there already, dressed in hunter green robes. 

"Hello, my boy." Albus said to Severus, looking at his attire. He was wearing a loose white silk shirt that was open at the neck with two white leather cords. This was paired with dark green pants that tucked into his knee high black boots. He wore a thin black velvet ribbon in his hair, tying it back. Around his neck was a heavy green velvet cape the same color as Ginny's dress, only several shades darker. Harry was entertaining an emerald green shirt and black pants tucked into boots, and Ron wore a black shirt and green pants, with the same boots that made him look even taller, if possible. When the three men were side by side, Ron towered over all of them, at a height of possibly six feet and six inches. Harry and Severus were a good bit shorter, Severus at about six foot one and Harry at about five eleven. But when Draco joined them, In a light green shirt and dark green pants, he was somewhere in the middle of Sev and Ron at about six and four inches. All in all, they were very tall men. 

Ginny and Parvati walked in through the door, Ginny's curls flying about her face and Parvati's bound back in a chignon. The girls were shorter, but not very. Parvati was by far the tiniest, at about five feet, with Ginny at five three. 

Suddenly, without warning, Hermione opened the door with one arm, holding Aissa on her hip. Aissa gurgled and smiled at the little group. Hermione, if it was possible, was even more radiant than when Ginny left the room about two minutes before. Her body was pulled up, showing off the gown to perfection. It hugged her tall, lean frame beautifully. 

"Hello, Love." Sev whispered as soon as she made her way to him. 

"Hello." 

"Good morning." Albus began, "We are gathered here today to join in marriage Severus Adonis Snape"

"Adonis?" Parvati whispered to Ginny.

"And Hermione Olga Granger-"

"I never knew her middle name" Harry whispered to a pale Ron. 

"Who of you has Hermione in your heart the most to give to this man in marriage." 

"I do." His voice was firm as he kissed Hermione on the cheek, signifying the release.

"Thank you, Ron." she muttered

"I love you 'Mione." 

"I love you too."

"Marriage is not something to be taken lightly and I know that Hermione and Severus have considered this a lot. I fully put my heart into granting marriage apon these two. I know you are impatient, so I will hurry. Hermione, please say your vows."

"By the heavens and earth and by all the elements, wind, water and fire, I give myself to you, Severus Snape."

"By the heavens and earth and by all the elements, wind, water and fire, I give myself to you, Hermione Granger."

"So Mote it be." Dumbledore started. 

"So mote it be." Ginny echoed after him. Parvati, Draco, Ron and Harry repeated it. 

"So mote it be." Severus and Hermione said together. 

"What symbols of your outward signs of love and affection do you give today?" Severus held up a very delicate loop of platinum. Hermione held up her thick band of gold engraved with the words, _A ma vie de cour entire_, on it. You have my whole heart for my whole life in french. 

"I love you." Sev whispered as he put the ring on her figer. 

"I love you too." she replied, slipping hers onto his. 

"And by the powers vested in me, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin first class, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Severus." 

A chaste, but gentle brush of the lips made Hermione want more. But he would not give her more, due to the circumstances and the audience. 

"Master, Master!" Dobby the house elf cried as he materialized in front of Dumbledore. 

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry cried

"Master Doubly-door, he's coming! The school is in chaos!" 

"Why is everyone still here?" roared Severus

"Only the ones I deemed ready to fight. The giants, dragons, hippogriffs, veelas and several wood and stream nymphs are here, ready to fight the dark one." Dumbledore said, "And Dobby is the gopher, telling orders from me."

"Put the giants just behind the castle walls, like we said, the dragons with the aurors should launch now. When his army is in sight, launch the hippogriffs and the other aurors. The elite team is ready." Dumbledore continued. 

"Who is the elite team?" Hermione implored

"You seven."


	34. Avada my butt

Hello darling readers— I am out of the block. 

This is Ron and Harry's perspective of the battle:

The wind whipped Harry's face as they stood on the north tower, facing the oncoming army. 

"I guess this is it, mate." Harry said, looking at his tall friend's shaggy red hair blowing around. 

"I know you're coming out of this alive." Ron said, looking through the pair of omnoculars that Harry gave him in the fifth year. 

"So are you, Ron." Harry assured him, "Parvati Patil." He spoke clearly into the mirror that he held in his hand. 

"Yes, Harry?" Parvati's light voice came

"How is it holding down there?"

"I just got Aissa with Winky. The second run of auror-dragons are ready."

"Don't launch until my word." 

"Right."

"I love you, Parv." he said, looking deep into the mirror. 

"I love you, Harry."

*With Hermione and Severus*

"It's so close Hermione." Severus said as they ran down the underground corridor to get to Hogsmeade. 

"Hurry, Winky!" Hermione yelled as they came to a bend where several Death Eaters were waiting. 

"_Expelliamus! Protego! Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" _ Severus yelled, stunning and disarming the two 'eaters in front of them. "Ahh, MacNair, Dashwood. Good to see you chaps again."

"What are we going to do, Sev?" Hermione cried.

"We have to kill them." came the sullen reply.

"No! We can use them! _Imperio, Imperio!"_ she yelled, aiming the purple beams of light, "You must kill five of your fellow death eaters each! Now act just as you usually do, don't tell anyone, and go back and say you killed us. Now!" she screamed. 

"Beautiful use of dark magic, love." He said, kissing her on the head. "Winky," he said gently, "Take Aissa to the nearest floo and get her to Granger Estates. They are waiting for her."

"Me is wanting to oblige but me is scared." the little elf replied

"You have to be brave for me, Winky." Hermione said, kneeling down next to her. 

"Me will be trying. I is needing to go now." 

"Godspeed, Aissa Snape." Hermione whispered, kissing her daughter. Severus did the same. After Sev handed Winky a letter the two were off. 

"Hurry, Hermione, we have to get back soon."

"I know." she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"We'll get out of this soon. And it will only be a little while till we see eachother again."

"By the heavens and earth and the elements of wind, water and fire, I give myself to you, Severus Snape. I will see you in heaven." She said quietly. 

"Don't talk like that, love." 

"Just know, if we die in this, we'll be together in heaven. I love you." 

"There is nothing that I will do except try to stay with you." 

"Then let me go. I have to go to Harry." 

"I love you. I know you have to go to stay alive. To be seen with me is instant death." 

With that, Hermione turned, her running shoes clopping on the stone tunnel's floor. He watched her jeans and her enchanted armor run away, her hair still long and unbound flying behing her. 

"Godspeed, Hermione, godspeed." 

  


*With Ginny and Draco

"Come on Ginny!" Draco yelled as he mounted the Concord Grape dragon in front of him.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, jumping onto a Chinese Fireball. "Whats the plan, Harry?" she yelled into the mirror. 

"Get high up in the sky and as soon as we seem to be getting the upper hand shoot green sparks. But while you wait, dive down with the aurors and throw curses. Don't be afraid of Avada Kadavara and Crucio. This is now or never." the voice came as they were lifted over the walls. 

"I got it, mate." Draco's face popped up in the mirror. 

"Good." Harry said. 

"Lets go Ginny." Draco screamed, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she yelled back, pulling the chinese down with the other aurors. 

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Draco yelled, obviously well practiced. Three instantly dropped. 

"Come on!" Ginny aimed the enchanted arrows downward, shooting off one by one. They hit their targets as they collapsed in agony, turning into ash. 

"Wonderful, babe!" He yelled in her general direction. She looked like Artemis, the warrior goddess apon her dragon, raining arrows of death apon the enemy, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The scene that was before them was gory. There were bodies apon bodies laying in the field. There were more black robed men than white. So they were winning. Not by a lot, but Moldy Voldy was coming in fast with another wave of Thestrals. 

"_Spactus!_" Ginny yelled, green sparks shooting into the air forming the shape of a lightning bolt. Soon other signes were up in the air, a snake, a rat from Wormtail, and the skull from Voldemort himself.

Parvati ran as fast as she could, the well trained fifth, sixth and seventh years echoing her steps. They ran fast, Parvati petrifing everything that moved, including starecases. 

"Fifth years! Huddlemere, you lead them to the Astronomy tower! Be alert!" she yelled when they got to the great hall. 

"Medicine staff, Neville, take them!" The next ten or so ran to the hospital wing. 

"Potions bunch, you're taking them, Draco?"

"Yes, come on you lot, we're in a battle here!" he cried as they sprinted away. 

"Remaining sixth years, Michael, take them to Gryffindor tower look out. Be aware! Password is Lady Fingers, be careful!" they too ran off. 

"All right guys, we're in charge of keeping Harry safe, got it? I chose you because you know the shielding spells taught in advanced charms. We have to get up to the north tower to start the spell." she looked around at her twin, Padma, her best friend, Lavender, Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillian, fellow gryffindors Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. 

"Parvati!" Hermione's voice came, "Harry's gone down the tower. As soon as we think we've gotten most of them, Harry's attacking. Get to the main courtyard to start the spell."

"Thanks, Mione." she replied, "To the main courtyard!"

"Start making the most vile potions you can think of, my stores are open, anything you think will stop the enemy. I have several batches of skin scalding solution, the fear solution and the brain decay solution. Make sure they work on skin contact!" Severus yelled as twelve or so people ran into the room and started pulling out culdrons and ingreedients. 

"Ron, I'm so scared." Hermione cried as the two stood on the North tower, watching and waiting. 

"Ah, the boy-who-lived." Voldemort said to Harry as he drew near. He was completely shielded, thanks to the seven that were behing him with the shield. 

"You need a new line, Riddle." Harry rebuttle smoothly. 

"I see this will be a matter of wits, Harry Potter." 

"I see it will." 

"Ron, I'm going, I don't care what you say, thats Harry!" Hermione struggled against him until she flung herself off the North tower, transforming into her animagus form, an owl as she dropped. 

"Hermione, don't!" he yelled. Ron sighed as he cast a feather charm on the ground and jumped feet first off the tall tall tower. "The things I do for them." he thought. 

"You know you could never get rid of me." Voldemort said, staring at Harry with red eyes. 

"We'll see about that...." he said, raising his arm. 

"Fine, boy, have it your way." he said, preparing lazily, "this is too much," he said after a few seconds, "_Avada Kedavra._"


	35. the End

Sorry for the cliffie. I couldn't help it. I will insert a whole chapter someday on the effects of that Avada.

"Damn you Potter." were Voldemort's last words. In seconds his entire body was consumed with green fire, destroying his soal with a final hiss. 

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran to him, breaking through the pink light of the shield.

"Hermione! Ron, Ginny, Parv!" He cried as Hermione then the rest rushed into his open arms. 

A collective shout rose from the field and castle as they realized what had happened. "Long live Potter, Long live Hogwarts, Long live Potter, Long live Hogwarts" the army yelled, raising their spears, wands and hearts to the sky. 

Severus walked out into the suddenly warm field, eyes searching for Hermione. Everywhere Aurors were detaining death eaters. What he saw happened so fast he couldn't even comprehend it. 

"You mudblood bitch!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, breaking away from Emmeline Vance, grabbing her wand. "_Crucio!_" a very powerful crucio spell ripped through the tranquil meadow in front of the castle and everyone could feel it. Hermione instantly convulsed as the spell hit her right between the shoulder blades. An unhuman shriek emmited from her mouth as she sunk to her knees in pain. 

"No!" Severus cried, running toward Lucius and Hermione, "No!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ron cried, pressing foreward to point his wand at Lucius. The white petrificus beam ricocheted off the yellow crucio light and flew off into the crowd.

Hermione lay on the ground, her face getting paler and paler by the second. 

Suddenly it was broken by a very angry Contessa Snape. 

"Bastard," she said, spitting on the lifeless form of Lucius Malfoy after she had Avada'd him, "No one does that to family."

"Mione, love, come on, darling. Remember Aissa!" Severus whispered as he gathered her body into his arms. 

"By the...heavens....and earth and the......elements of...fire.....wind and.....water....I...." was all she ever said. Severus snape let out an howl that was not of this earth as his tears poured out over her body. 


	36. The Veil of Shadows

Severus' hands were sweating as he faced the whispy grey drapery. The voices in it called to her, entrancing her mind. His palm felt clammy where it gripped his wand, the wedding band on his left ring finger rubbed painfully. Minerva's hand coming to rest, comfortingly, on her shoulder brought him back to the task at hand.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered the focusing spell, "_Focuscus"._

He tapped the ring with the very tip of her wand. 

His hand and arm began to shake as power flowed into the black center of the jewels. It began to throw off white-hot sparks as he lifted his arm to shoulder level, aimed at the Veil's enterance. 

"Severus?" Minerva whispered, "Whats happening?" he only shook her head in anwser as he raised her wand again; this time to cast the last incantation needed to open the Veil of Shadows. 

"Veil of Shadows, Land of Death, Theif of Lives and Stealer of Breath, Let us enter, I bring a... a..." here, Severus' voice caught in her throat and the tears began to well up in her eyes. 

"Keep going, Sev. I know what I'm bloody doing." Minerva said, squeezing his shoulder again. 

"I bring a new life, to fulfill your greed, to exchange without strife." As the last sound of the word strife faded, a breeze started up in the empty chamber. It whipped around the two of them, blowing Severus' hair into his eyes and pulling Minerva's robes in different directions. 

"Enter at your soul's risk." the multitude of voiced bellowed out. Severus and Minerva's hands went to their tortured ears, covering them in a fruitless effort to protect them, but the voices were in their heads. Severus stood firm, his arm frozen in it's position, sparks now shooting from the ring without stop.

Suddenly, beams of light shown from the center of the ring, blasting a hole into the fluttering grey cloth. The hole grew to a size just big enough for Minerva and Severus to enter. They stepped firmly toward the enterance. Pausing a moment before they entered, they took a deep breath and plunged in. 

The first thing they noticed was the grey light that seemed to shine from every inch. They were standing in a long corridor that stretched toward a light, infinate miles away. Minerva giggled nervously at it. 

"Light at the end of the tunnel-get it?" she whispered to Sev. He glances at her oddly and resumed inspecting their surroundings. Everything was dull and matte. The flagstones of the floot and the tunnel walls were a dull flat grey. The only break in the monotony of it all were the black doors that lined the corridor.

"Hermione must be through one of those doorways. Come on Min." Severus said, afraid to raise his voice above a whisper. They started toward the first doorway, glancing through. 

"'Ello, Kiddies," The voice came from a translucent shape floating in the darkness. It drifted towards them, "Yay want some 'elp?"

Minerva began to shake, chills drifting up and down her spine and her grip on Sev's hand grew tighter. He glanced at her, frightened by the whiteness of her face. 

"P-p-please, wh-who are you?" the strangled sounding question came from Minerva, who was now shaking so bad that the shivers were threatening to knock her to the ground. Severus wrapped his arms around her to keep her upright. 

"Really, dearie, no need ta be frightened. Why ask such a foolish questions? Yay know 'o I am already. Why don't you let your 'ikkle 'andsome friend in on the joke?"

Minerva's state began to change drastically. Her body tensed up and Sev jerked away, startled by the heat pouring from her body. She stood firm, feet planted and legs apart. Her wand was brandished in her right hand and she held her hand over her heart. Her face was no longer white, but flushed with barely controlled rage. 

"Matron Kinklehurst, I don't know how you escaped death's grip and remained here, but you better help Severus and I. You damn well know what I'm here for!"

Severus looked from Minerva to the shape, confused beyond belief. 

"Minerva..who or what is that? I'm confused."

Minerva laughed harshly, the shape joining in with a cackle that caused the hair on his neck and arms to stand on end. 

"Matron Kinklehurst was the bitch that ran the muggle orphanage that I had to live in for sixteen years. She knew I was a witch but she made my life hell during summer break. Until Albus took me away from there forever."

The shape interrupted her, "I was the recipient of numerous acts of wandless magic. Ha! One time this 'ikkle 'ore turned my 'air green and me lips purple!"

"When did someone finally kill you?" Minerva asked, hate in her question. 

"Ah, 'bouts thirty years back."

"Well," Severus said, trying not to laugh, "Will you help us?"

"Sure. It's almost boring as life down 'ere. I could use a bit 'o fun."

Minerva, her wand still held at the ready, and Severus fallowed Kinklehurst out the door and down the grey corridor. Sev grew more and more worried as they went closer and closer to the light. 

"Matron," he finally asked, "what is that light?"

"Bah!" The Matron scoffed, "Death itself. Boring place, death. Wasn't much fun so I came back 'ere. The death couldn't argue, really, I stayed dead, ya know."

"So Hermione must be-" Minerva began.

"Minerva," Kinklehurst's mocking voice became almost kind, "'Ermione might be 'arder for you to cave than you life. 'E's almost there, ya know. The Death woln't like another one to escape 'is clutches."

"We'll save him, just you wait!" The Matron stopped, shocked by the sudden outburst from Severus. "SHe's stronger than all of us!"

"Sev, Sev, it's ok. Shhh, shhh." Minerva comforted him as the tears poured down his face. She held him, sobs soaking her shirt as his head lay on her shoulder. Finally his tears quieted and raised his head. Minerva turned to the Matron who had been waiting silently. She turned. 

"This way, kiddies, through there." she pointed. They were so close to the light they could feel the flames of Hell. She pointed into the darkest door yet. Severus ran it. 

The only thing she could see in the room was a single candle flame illuminating long brown hair and soft hands. 

"Hermione! Oh, Herms, shit. _Lumos!_" the light from her wand lit the room further, showing Hermione crouched over a floating and unwavering candle flame. Minerva hurried to her side.

"Hermione?" she said again and shook her. She remained frozen in the same position, showing no sign of life. "Sev! I can't move her, it's like he's a statue, frozen."

Sev hurried to them, the Matron floating behind him. He knelt and tried to awaken Hermione a well. "Is he under a spell?"

"Damn..._Yunichi!"_" Severus said, reciting the spell. No red light shown around Hermione to show that he was under a spell, but a red beam of light shown from the flame to Hermione's eyes. "It's the flame! Whats wrong with him, Matron, what is it?!"

Matron Kinklehurst began to cacke again. Her laughter rose to a hysterical level as she choked out an anwser. "I. Told ya. That 'e'd be a 'ikkle 'arder to get. Than most!" 

"No!" Severus screamed, "_Stupify!"_ he pointed his wand at the corporeal shape. The spell went right through and bounced off the ceiling of the chamber. Minerva had to dive out of the way to avoid being struck by the out of control spell. The spell hit the flame in front of Harry. It began to glow with a blue light and grow in size. Suddenly it burst. Blue sparks shot in every direction, barely missing Hermione's face. The Matron drifted into the ceiling and like a ghost from back at Hogwarts, was gone. 

As the sparks faded, Severus saw Hermione's huge brown eyes blink.

"Hermione!" he cried, rushing to his side. SHe shook her head, her eyes focusing on Sev's face.

"Sev? What are you...how are you...Gods, my head." she sat back, "I'm so cold."

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so glad you're here. We're going to get you out."

"We're going to? Who did you bring to exchange?" Hermione looked around, her gaze finally coming to rest on Minerva's face.

"I'm here."


	37. Epologue

"Vivica Annadora Black, you goober, get back here!" Draco Malfoy cried as he chased after his sister. 

"Neener neener boo boo, you can't catch me Drac!" the little silver haired girl cried as she jumped out from behind an antique loveseat. 

"Oh yes I can!" he yelled, grabbing her around the waiste.

"Fine, Draco, you caught me. Now lets do something else." Vivy sighed as Draco released her onto the couch. 

"What do you want to do, Princess?" he asked

"Let's go riding."

"We've been riding every day this month." he said logically. 

"It's only a little while until I go to Hogwarts though." she replied, pouting a little bit. 

"Fine, you."

Draco Malfoy and Vivica Black, his little half sister walked outside into the english summer heat. Vivica was starting Hogwarts in a few days and Draco Malfoy, the best big brother in the world was the arithmancy's master there. Hogwarts seemed to be an every day reunion. Severus was still the Potion's master, Hermione was the transfiguration professor, true to her words. The famous Harry Potter was the youngest headmaster ever, who brought his wife Parvati with him to be Madam Pomphrey's assistant. This year Ginny was starting to help Hagrid with Care of Magical creatures. Only Ron and Fleur weren't there. They were with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in Hogsmeade. Soon, Ginny would tell Draco that she was expecting their first child.

"I want to ride Silme!" Vivy said pointing to Narcissa's elegant white horse. 

"Do you think Mummy would care?" Draco asked the eleven year old. 

"I don't think so." 

"All right, I'll get her and Chance saddled up." he said, moving to the tack room to pull out two english saddles.

"Draco." she said pointedly, "I'm not in riding clothes."

"Forgot about that." he said, turning on his heel. He quickly turned her little purple sundress and brown sandals into a pair of jodopurs, a button up shirt and knee high boots. 

"Thank you." she said, grabbing a small riding crop. 

"Put that away, Vivy." he said, not even looking around. 

"I think you have taken Uncle Severus' eyes in the back of your head trick." she said, giggling and leading Chance out of his stall.

"I think I have." he replied, putting the saddle onto the red roan horse.

"What am I doing now?" she asked as she hid behind the horse. 

"I think you are hiding from me and trying to see if I know where you are, silly." 

"What else is going on today, Draco?" she asked as he finished saddling up Silme for her. 

As he gave her a leg up he replied, "In about three hours Hermione and Severus and Aissa are coming. Oh yes, and they have a tiny pair of just born twins."

"I knew that. I remember when Mummy had that big party a little while ago to give them all those presents."

"Yes, well, they have names now."

"What are they?"

"The first little girl's name is Rebecca and the other one is Isabella."

"Thats cute. I wish my name was Isabella."

"Vivica is a very adorable name." Draco rebuttled. 

"I've never met Aissa, have I?"

"Nope. But she just got her Hogwarts letter and a Drurmstang letter. She's going to Hogwarts though."

"Good. I'll know someone other than that awful Wesley boy."

"Alex is not so bad. He is my friends Ron and Fleur's boy."

"Yes he is. He told me I was pretty. It was kind of nice, but still, why does he have to be so blatant about it?"

"Have you been reading the dictionary again, Vivy?" he asked, his voice mockly stern. 

"I have nothing else to read. And besides, I've practically memorized my school books."

"You're just like Hermione." he laughed

"I like Hermione." she replied as they set off riding. 

"I know you do, darling."

"Tell me more about Aissa." she asked.

"It's a very long story." Draco countered. 

"Tell me anyway." 

And the generations continue.......


End file.
